


Tomorrow Starts Tonight

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch, Cass, Jessie and James are faced with the unthinkable when the boss unexpectedly passes away and Team Rocket is disbanded. When it becomes clear that James is the only one with a solid plan, can the 4 of them work together, finally put their differences aside and find their true callings in preparation for a life after Team Rocket?





	1. Chapter 1

No-one saw it coming. Not the boss. Not now. Not like this. It seemed absolutely ludicrous that such a healthy, influential figure such as Giovanni could suddenly drop down dead from a stroke of all things. Contrary to popular belief, aside from the occasional cigar and glass of sherry, he was not a big drinker or smoker. He ate well and took regular exercise. It just didn't make sense and if the average person didn't know better it could even be deemed as unfair!  
  
It was Domino that had discovered his body. She had gone along to his study for her usual debrief early in the morning and found him slumped in his favourite red leather chair. Her desperate screams for help had sounded across head-quarters. Shrill and panicked. Wendy and Dr Zagar had been first on the scene and had found Domino had flung the boss on the floor and was hysterically trying to perform CPR. As Wendy pulled her off and attempted to comfort her, Dr Zagar had checked for a pulse. But it was no use. Giovanni was dead and had been for several hours...  
  
The next 24 hours felt like a eerie fog across headquarters. After the doctor was summoned, an intermittent alarm had sounded indicating to Rockets to assemble in the courtyard. There was a low level hum of whispers and speculation as to what could be so important this early in the morning. This was soon followed by a wave of disbelief and grief when a stony-faced Domino had to break the news as the 2nd in command. Pagers were sent out to agents already in the field including Jessie, James and Meowth ordering them to return asap. Meanwhile the sudden surge in activity had caused the Kanto region's media to be tipped off. Soon enough the news was on every t.v and newspaper across the globe with reporters camping out as close to headquarters as possible hoping to catch a glimpse of the bewildered and grieving Rockets.  
  
Next came the swing of the axe. As per the boss's will, Team Rocket was disbanded. Instantly grief and disbelief turned into fear. Warrants started being issued for arrests and many agents and grunts decided to go on the run. But they of course had no-where to go, for the vast majority, Team Rocket was all they had ever known. A life outside of such an organisation was already beginning to prove more than they could handle...  
________________________________________  
  
_ "So back to our top story this morning and we will be bringing you the latest on the death of criminal gangster Giovanni and the subsequent disbandment of the criminal organisation Team Rocket. Now Steve, it's an interesting turn of events isn't it because we're hearing from Viridian City Police Department that not all Team Rocket members will be facing charges?"_  
  
_ "No that's right Samantha! So at a press conference that took place late yesterday evening. Chief officer Jenny revealed a list of names of Rocket agents that would not be facing any further charges for a number of reasons. So the names we have confirmed so far are:_  
_ \- 26 year old Jessica Matthews and 26 year old James Morgan. Now interestingly with this pair, they never actually succeeded in their missions to steal Pokemon so as the department quite rightly pointed out, no crime has been committed. We understand from local sources that the pair had been stalking a young trainer with a Pikachu for several years but this trainer does not wish to press charges. It's also been confirmed that the pair travel with a talking Meowth who is not owned by either agent but is rather an agent in his own right! Of course for those of you not aware, Morgan is the son of local billionaire Thomas Morgan and his wife Joanna so you could speculate as to whether Morgan's slate has been co completely wiped clean with a few 50 dollar bills if you catch my drift!_  
_ \- 21 year old Mondo Williams. This young man had been in more the administrative side of the organisation and as we understand had been connected mostly with aforementioned Jessica and James. Again, no crime committed._  
_ \- Finally, 25 year old Cassandra Sampson and 27 year old Butch Reynolds. These 2 are actually on first name terms with the team here at VCPD and as such, have already served all of their sentences. Besides which, some of Reynold's charges had to be dropped as the legal paperwork was found to contain the wrong name. Unofficial sources have hinted that this was a regular problem for_ _Reynolds_...  
  
"Yeah no shit sherlock!" growled Butch as he jabbed the t.v remote towards the screen and the picture went blank.  
"What are you muttering at?" Cassidy asked her partner as she joined him at his side. Butch shook his head.  
"Eh nothing Cass. Just y'know watching the news, hoping to catch some gossip we haven't heard yet".  
"Anything significant?" Cassidy asked.  
"Well...only that me, you, Mondo, Messy and Lames are now free to walk! No further charges" Butch smirked.  
Cassidy's eyes softened a little and she bowed her head. "Wow...I guess this is really over now..." she said.  
"Yeh...end of an era all right..." Butch admitted. He leant forward and ha e Cassidy's arm a rub. "Cheer up doll, I bought a paper earlier you can maybe have a scan of the jobs page once I'm finished with it".  
Cassidy snorted. "As if Hooch! I wouldn't do any of those lame-ass jobs!"  
Butch frowned at his partner. "So...Cass what ARE you planning to do then?"  
  
Before Cassidy could answer, her phone rang and she saw Mondo's caller I.D flash up on the screen.  
"Alright hunny?" She greeted, choosing to ignore the slight grimace on Butch's face at the cutesy pet name.  
"Hey Cass...uh I take it you saw the news?!" Mondo asked.  
"Yep sure did...great for us eh?" Cassidy replied. "Had had enough bad news!"  
"Yeah...it's a relief I guess...hey listen so I was going to meet Jessie and James for coffee in a bit just to discuss where we all go from here. Is it worth you and Butch joining us?"  
"Hmm!!! Yeah we could do...text me the details?" Cassidy said  
"Yup will do! Speak later!" Mondo replied.  
Cassidy hung up and turned back to Butch who was standing beside his partner with his arms folded impatiently.  
  
"So what good would that do?!" He frowned. "If Team Rocket has disbanded then technically we're not even colleagues anymore..."  
"True...but still I'm nosey! I can't wait to find out what on earth Jessie-Jess is planning to do. I mean she could always go back to nursing school and actually finish her studies" Cassidy sneered.  
"So you were just about to tell me what your plans were?" Butch interrupted. Cassidy shook her head.  
"Well you know Biffer...bit of this...bit of that...I'll figure it out!" With that she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.  
"I've got a meeting now anyhow... y'know... to discuss arrangements for the funeral. Think Dom wants it done as soon as possible before the police swoop in..."  
Butch nodded. "Yeah makes sense. I'll catch you later".  
  
After Cassidy left he couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious at her blase attitude to all of this. Butch certainly had no clue what he was going to do now. Team Rocket was all they had known for so long. The thought of re-integrating back onto the right side of the law was a daunting task that, truth be told, Butch wasn't sure he was entirely ready for...  
________________________________________  
  
Later that afternoon, Butch and Cass made their way to The Woodland Cafe on the outskirts of Viridian City near the forest to meet the others. As they walked inside, Butch couldn't help but notice the suspicious glares from the locals. A few trainers pulled their Pokemon closer towards them and 1 man even got up and left!  
"Do you think it'll always be like this?" He muttered to Cassidy who seemed to be taking it in her stride.  
"Nah they'll get over it eventually. Provided we stay on our best behaviour!" She winked. She spotted Mondo sat towards the back and waved. Butch followed her over to the table and sat down with the younger man.  
"Hey guys! Jessie and James will be a few minutes... you both ok?"  
"Yeah not too bad... just been a mental couple of days eh?" admitted Cassidy.  
Mondo nodded. "Yeah I still can't believe it really. Poor Domino is completely in bits... she cried into my shoulder all night. I'm kind of tired if I'm honest!"  
  
Butch snorted. "Heh, sounds like someone's found himself a little girlfriend!" Mondo went bright red.  
"No! I mean... we're not... I wouldn't... not at the moment...gah!!!"  
"Buffy stop teasing him!" Cassidy warned. "At least let's get the funeral over with first!"  
"Speaking of which - what's happening with that?" asked Butch.  
"I'll explain once the other 2 numbskulls are here" Cassidy began. "Oh perfect timing!" she added as Jessie and James finally arrived and joined them at the table. James had a look of thunder on his face which was very out of character for him, and Jessie... well her eyes looked kind of red... had she been crying?  
"Afternoon guys" Butch said. "All ok?"  
"Had a domestic??!" Cassidy sneered but Jessie immediately interjected her rival.  
"So the funeral!" She snapped with such venom that even Cassidy was taken back. "You were just about to explain?"  
Still a little shocked, Cassidy quickly composed herself. "Uh yes..." she said.  
  
"So the funeral is Saturday at 11am at the Chapel. We've agreed with law enforcements that we can have the ceremony and cremation in private before they come in and secure headquarters. Most wanted Rockets have already done a bunk but I think the police are banking on many returning to pay their respects. They want headquarters vacated by noon on Sunday. Don't know what the hell they are expecting to find there, it was all residential and admin! Dr Zagar and Dr Namba are one step ahead of them in securing any evidence of missions etc."  
  
"So who from our side has actually been speaking to the Police?" Jessie asked.  
"Dom." Cassidy replied. "They came through on an encrypted phone line saying someone had tipped them off that the boss had died. God knows who, could have been anyone. Anyway she confirmed and it's all gone from there really..."  
The 5 of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes processing everything that they had just heard. Mondo glanced at Jessie who had angled her chair away from James and was sat there with her arms folded. He caught Cassidy's eye who indicated towards Jessie. She had clearly noticed the tension between them too!  
  
"So Mondo, any idea what's next for you?" Asked Butch.  
Mondo nodded. "Yeah shortly after the news broke I was contacted by Brock Harrison. I think you all know him, especially you 2!" He directed at Jessie and James who both nodded.  
"Yeah we know him... did he ever find a girlfriend in the end?" Jessie asked.  
"Don't think so. Not yet" Mondo laughed. "Anyhow I used to go to school with him. Not best friends but friendly enough! He's back running the Pewter gym and has offered me work there and a place to stay until I figure things out. I know he's good friends with that Ash guy. The one who isn't pressing harassment charges against you lot!"  
He went to laugh again but noticed that Jessie and James looked more miserable and closed off than ever. James wasn't even looking in the direction of the others and had barely said a word since they had arrived.  
  
"Ok I'll bite...what's going on with you 2 then?" Cassidy asked Jessie and James. They both looked up her in surprise.  
"Why do you care?" Jessie muttered. Even though technically they were no longer rivals she didn't trust Cassidy. Not one bit. Thankfully Butch came to the rescue.  
"What Cassidy meant to ask is - do you guys have any plans now?" He asked.  
"Ask him!" Jessie snapped, jabbing a finger towards James. "He's got it all figured out, wedding bells the lot!!!"  
"Eh???" the other 3 all exclaimed in unison. James finally turned to face them properly and outstretched his arms with clasped hands.  
  
"Ok so basically my parents have contacted me to offer me 1 last chance to go home, marry Jessibelle and claim my inheritance" he explained.  
"Yeah but get this - he's actually contemplating it!" Jessie interrupted. "After everything...he's thinking of going through with it! So that's goodbye to any partnership of ours..."  
Butch, Cassidy and Mondo all looked at James in puzzlement.  
"Dude, seriously?!" Mondo asked.  
"See I haven't even be able to explain because she won't let me!" James said bitterly. "Jessie if you had actually shut up for 5 minutes for once in your life, I was planning to scram with the cash just before the marriage and use it to fund mine and Jessie's business".  
"Huh? Business? What business??" Jessie asked him. James turned to look at her in the eye, the first time since they had been there.  
"The catering business Jess! You know? The one thing we've always seemed to ace? Every festival, every event we've done it. We'd have a real shot, I know it! Not just us of course, Meowth too. If he wants to that is."  
  
Jessie sat stunned into silence. It all made sense now. How she ever could have thought that James would willingly abandon her in favour of marrying Jessibelle, she felt foolish. But she also felt a twinge of excitement. Her and James, business partners in catering! It had a nice ring to it.  
Her relief and reassurance didn't last long as Cassidy couldn't resist opening her mouth once more.  
"Sounds like James has made all the plans for you!" She chimed. "You'd be pretty stuck without him eh Jessie-Jess?!"  
"Well I'm hoping, obviously this won't be straight away, that we could eventually get comfortable enough to send Jessie back to nursing school and complete her studies" James added. Jessie gasped and reached for his hands.  
"Really?" She whispered.  
"Absolutely" said James. "I know it's always been one of your regrets Jess. Well that stops now." He leaned forward and the 2 friends shared an embrace.  
  
"Well it's alright for some!" Snapped Cassidy in a jealous rage. "Nice to know when all is said and done money still talks!" Jessie glared across at her.  
"So what are YOUR plans then Cass? You're offering all this big talk but we haven't heard what you're up to yet?!"  
Cassidy swallowed. "Well...I..."  
"Well she hasn't even told me yet!!" Butch piped up. "Come on Cass, spill!"  
"Well I just need to finalise a few things..." Cassidy mumbled. She had never felt so backed into a corner in her life. She had suddenly lost all confidence.  
"You don't have any idea do you?" Quipped Jessie. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!!!"  
"Jess leave it..." Mondo said uneasily. "Not everyone will have firm plans just yet..." But Jessie suddenly felt powerful.  
"No I won't leave it! She's been looking down her snotty little nose at me for years and yet when it really matters she's just as god damn clueless as the rest of us! You make me sick Cassidy!" Jessie spat.  
  
Cassidy sprang to her feet, almost knocking her drink over.  
"I don't have to listen to this!" She hissed. "Butch let's go!"  
She stormed off out of the cafe much to the bemusement of 2 other trainers who were sat nearby. Butch glanced hesitantly at the others.  
"I uh... guess we'll see you Saturday" he mumbled before tearing off after his partner. Jessie, James and Mondo finished their drinks in uneasy silence. Thankfully they didn't hear the remark one of the trainers made to his friend.  
  
"Heh if they're already arguing amongst themselves, they've got no chance!"


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning arrived, bringing with it a dark, sombre atmosphere across headquarters. True to their word the police had agreed to stay away until noon the following day to allow Team Rocket to do what needed to be done. As 11am drew closer, agents and grunts alike started making their way across the gardens towards the little chapel to say a final goodbye to their boss.  
  
Butch stood by the window of the room he shared with Cassidy watching the masses gather. He was dressed in his black suit and smart shoes but his tie remained draped clumsily over his shoulders. He was utterly hopeless at tying them especially as he very rarely wore a suit. He shifted uncomfortably and folded his arms tightly around his waist. Unbeknown to him, Cassidy had left the bathroom and was now stood behind him. Butch absent-minedly glanced around and jumped.  
  
"Jesus Cass...you made me jump" he said surprised. Cassidy was wearing a simple black lacey dress, tights and high heels. She wore her hair in a bun tied with a black ribbon.  
"You look beautiful doll" Butch assured his partner. Cassidy nodded back at him.  
"Thanks. Figured I should make an effort..." she replied.  
"Did you get much sleep?" Butch asked her. Cassidy shook her head.  
"No not really... just been a difficult few days, a lot on my mind you know?"  
"Yeah I do know." Admitted Butch. "Well...long as you know I'm here if you need to talk ok?"  
Cassidy nodded. "Yeah I know. Thanks partner" she smiled.  
  
They both stood awkwardly for a few seconds neither saying anything until Cassidy caught sight of Butch's tie.  
"Um Butch...is your tie meant to be...?"  
"Oh god. Uh no...I'm no good at tying them" Butch laughed. "Would you mind?"  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Come here"  
Butch leant in close to his partner until their torsos were near enough touching. Cassidy fed the tie around the back of his neck and began tying. As her soft, gentle fingers brushed against his skin Butch could feel goosebumps start to form on the back of his neck.  
"There" Cassidy said softly as she finished. All of a sudden she struggled to make eye contact with her partner.  
"There" Butch repeated.  
They stood facing each other for a few seconds more before Cassidy came back into the room.  
"We should uh, get going" she muttered.  
"Hm? Oh yeah. You're right" said Butch. He walked over to the door and opened it. "After you!"  
  
Cassidy shyly walked through and went on ahead to join Wendy as Butch locked up. He couldn't help standing and watching her for a few moments. The gravity of their situation had clearly taken the wind from her sails. Butch suspected she was feeling incredibly lost. How he wished she would open up properly to him...  
"After all" he thought to himself. "We've been partners for such a long time. Surely no-one knows her like I do?"  
________________________________________  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth were already at the chapel when Butch, Cassidy and Wendy arrived. At that precise moment the bell started ringing for 11 o'clock in rather a haunting tone. Having seemingly regained some confidence since the other day, Cassidy strode straight past Jessie glaring. The red head went to say something to her rival but her partner gently caught her by the arm. She span round and James nodded knowingly at her.  
"No today eh Jess? Come on let's sit at the back..."  
"Yeah youse guys don't want any drama today" agreed Meowth.  
Jessie sighed. "I guess you guys are right..." unlike Cassidy, she knew deep down when to leave things. James nodded to Butch, who returned the gesture as they walked inside.  
  
Butch took his seat next to Cassidy and the priest got up ready to address the mourners in the chapel.  
"We are here today to celebrate the life of Giovanni. To most of you he was a boss, a leader. But let us not forget the businessman, the tycoon and the gym leader. To many Giovanni was a powerful force and a household name in our region. Although not everyone will have agreed with his ethics and practices, he was a successful and highly intelligent individual".  
  
Domino then got up to read the eulogy. According to Mondo she had sat up all of the previous night writing it. She was wearing dark sunglasses and a large fascinator, possibly to distract from her face as much as possible. Everyone knew it was her who had discovered the body and rumour had it she wasn't coping particularly well... scanning the room, she gave a small, weak smile and cleared her throat.  
  
"Giovanni was not simply a business man or a gym leader. He was the driving force behind everything that made Team Rocket the empire it was. He was a man who stopped at nothing to acheive his goals no matter how cunning or ruthless he needed to be. He saw the potential in each and every one of us to do more and be more than what we believed possible. He was the art of persuasion, manipulation, a player of the game..."  
  
As James bowed his head, clearly deep in thought, Jessie scanned the room. Most of the agents were listening tentatively to Domino's words. They had all grown to admire their boss's strive for power and excellence. It was unclear at this stage just how many could possibly even consider taking away the lessons they had learnt during their time in Team Rocket. Mondo appeared a little fidgety. Jessie suspected that he was not feeling Domino's words. She certainly wasn't! Jessie hadn't exactly felt as though she and James had achieved their potential in Team Rocket. After all, it said it all the fact they were not facing any further charges. Even Ash Ketchum didn't want to pursue them for harassment. Jessie couldn't help but wonder why, she knew deep down he was a good kid. Perhaps he just wanted to draw a line in the sand? She figured she could ask Mondo to find out from Brock... if anything to satisfy her own curiosity.  
  
Butch and Cassidy were sitting nearer the front. It seemed that Cassidy was shedding a few tears and poor Butch was making feeble attempts to comfort her. Knowing Cassidy though, those were quite possibly crocodile tears Jessie thought. James reached out and took her hand in his and she then noticed he had done the same the other side with Meowth.  
"We're all grieving Jess..." James whispered. "Just it might be over very different things".  
Jessie glanced at her partner. "What do you mean?" She muttered.  
"Well... I'd always knew we'd stick together. Perhaps for Cassidy that might not necessarily be the case?"  
Jessie turned back around a little uneasily. She hadn't thought of that. Butch hadn't explicitly said they would stay together and neither of them seemed to have a clue on their next steps. She suddenly felt very thankful to have James and Meowth, no matter the uncertainty, at least they had each other.  
  
"So I guess if I could give you all one bit of advice it would be to go now and do something you're passionate about" Domino explained. "1 or 2 of you have asked me what I'm doing...the truth is I don't know. I'm not sure I'll ever know. Despite what people might think i know there are some talented people in this room. Don't be afraid to start again".  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she took her seat next to Mondo who clasped her hand in his. The priest reappeared nodding sympathetically and then asked them all to stand.  
"The time has come now to commit Giovanni's body for cremation. He will have left a mark on all of you and we shall remember the great man he was".  
  
"May he rest in peace".  
________________________________________  
  
The wake was held soon after the cremation at the large hall within HQ. Inspired by Domino's speech, many Rockets were using the time to talk about their plans and thus the atmosphere was much less depressing than others anticipated. Butch stood with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a beer near the top table where a portrait of Giovanni was displayed. He was sat in his favourite chair with Persian sat beside him and a calculating smile upon his face. It had only been completed a few weeks previously. Butch wondered if the boss had had any inkling his time was soon. If he had known would he have pushed for even more success? A bucket list of rare Pokemon perhaps?  
  
Absent-mindedly picking at the buffet, he glanced over at Cassidy who was sat talking with Wendy and Domino. Domino still had her dark shades on and didn't seem especially chatty. Butch lingered for a while hoping to catch his partner's eye but she didn't seem to notice him at that moment.  
"You won't get much sense out of them while they're all gossiping" Jessie said as she appeared next to Butch with 3 plates at the ready. Butch looked her up and down bemused.  
"Hungry Jess???"  
"Well, obviously this isn't all for me!" She scoffed. Butch raised an eyebrow.  
"Just most of it yeah?"  
"Yeah you've got it!"  
They both laughed, and then as if by magic Cassidy glared over at them and got up.  
  
"Here we go..." muttered Butch. "Don't worry Jess I'll shut her down. She knows better than to kick off at a time like this"  
Cassidy stopped in front of her rival and with a cold look turned to Butch.  
"You not coming to sit with us?"  
"Actually Butch, the reason I came over is because James wanted me to ask you to sit with us" Jessie interjected.  
Cassidy turned bright pink and went to speak but Butch held his hand up.  
"Sure thing! Cassie it's ok, go back to Dom, she needs you at the moment, I'll catch up with you later ok doll?"  
Butch followed Jessie and Cassidy skulked back to her table. Truth be told she was finding Domino's black widow act slightly frustrating. And why on earth was James acting like Butch's best mate all of a sudden?  
  
James was sat slowly stirring a coffee when Butch and Jessie sat down. He had a look of what could only be described as bemusement on his face. Jessie recognised that look despite it not appearing very often...  
"What are you scheming?!" She asked through narrow eyes.  
"Who me? Nothing!" James answered defensively. "Just waiting for you and Cassidy to have a slap fight and get it over with!" Butch choked on his drink. Jessie scowled.  
"Don't tempt me!" James shook his head.  
"Neither of you ever will... now please leave I want to speak to Butch alone!"  
"Wait, what?" Jessie exclaimed in surprise. "Why???"  
"Please Jess!" insisted James. "I'll explain everything later.  
Jessie got up confused, Butch gave a nod to her and leant in to let her pass. James's eyes followed her until she had passed then turned back to Butch.  
  
"Sorry...it's just...they really do my head in with the constant sniping. And I'm really not in the mood for it today of all days..." he admitted.  
"I'm glad you said that. I was starting to think it was just me!" Butch said. He lightly tapped his fingers against his now nearly empty glass. "So uh...what's up?"  
"Well...you know already I've kinda got a plan together for me and Jess?"  
"Yeah, that's uh great! Really hope it works out for you guys" Butch smiled. But to his surprise James was not smiling in return.  
"Hey what's up? You're not having second thoughts are you? Butch asked him.  
James folded his arms and leant back in his chair. His lavender hair fell forward and partially obscured his face. Taking a deep sigh his eyes met Butch's.  
"I need your help" he admitted.  
  
Jessie meanwhile, had found Mondo at the bar. She beckoned him to look over at Butch and James.  
"Top secret boy talk" she moaned. "Surprised they didn't ask you!"  
"Well I leave for Pewter City in the morning so probably no point" Mondo laughed. "I daresay you'll find out soon enough Jess".  
"So...is Domino going with you?" Jessie asked him. Mondo shook his head.  
"No. Well, not yet. She's on the wanted list. I uh... said I'd wait, y'know if she serves time... I don't know what else to do... I want to take care of her though".  
"What did she say to that?" Jessie asked.  
"Not a lot really... she hasn't been talking much in general. Just crying." Mondo said sadly. "Maybe she doesn't trust me?" he added.  
Jessie thought for a moment. "No I'm sure that's not it hunny. I think she's just worried about taking that chance."  
  
"I mean...we're all feeling a bit like that at the moment!"  
________________________________________  
  
"Jim-Bob have you heard yourself?" Groaned Butch. "This will be impossible!"  
"It will if it's just the 2 of us. That's why we need you guys" James protested. "Come on Butch, you said so yourself you didn't have any plans yet. What do you have to lose?"  
"Hmm..." Butch glanced over at Cassidy who was eyeing the 2 of them suspiciously. James leant in closer.  
"It's ok Butch. I know. You look at her the same way I look at Jessie. You don't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you..."  
  
Butch turned back around and gave a weird half smile as he sat fiddling with his empty glass.  
"What's happened to you?" He asked James. "You seem so...in charge all of a sudden?" The lavender haired man laughed.  
"Not really...I just have an opportunity and won't let it go to waste this time. We spent enough time messing everything up. This has to work! It might be our only shot you see".  
"Yeah it makes sense" admitted Butch.  
"Look we can handle them" urged James. "They'll come round to working together once they realise what's at stake."  
"Well I hope you're right..." said Butch. "I guess we just have to trust you"  
"So you're in then?"  
...  
"Sure"  
________________________________________  
  
It was already sunset by the time the last of the Team Rocket agents made their way back to their dorms one last time. The most wanted had already left headquarters that evening, including Domino. She hadn't disclosed to anyone where she was going, possibly because she didn't even know herself. Mondo had given her the address of the Pewter Gym in the hope she would come and find him someday. It was all he could do really, he did feel powerless and wished things could be different.  
  
Jessie and Meowth had both fallen asleep early so James was sat up alone on his laptop finalising a few plans. He and Butch had agreed that they wouldn't drop the bombshell until tomorrow morning. They figured there was little point in having Jessie and Cassidy kick off until absolutely necessary. As he closed down the internet page he gazed at his screen wallpaper, it was a picture of him and Jessie on the beach at Porta Vista from many years ago. They had bought a cheap camera to capture some memories of the beautiful holiday resort and Meowth had taken the candid snap of them both perched on a ledge overlooking the sea. James smiled to himself as he closed the lid and settled down to sleep. Their partnership had saved his skin on many occasions before, especially when it came to Jessibelle and his family. He was hoping this would finally be his chance to prove how much Jessie meant to him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who book-marked and left comments on this one ^_^ I am excited to FINALLY share chapter 3 with you! I'm sorry it's taken so long. Christmas was very busy and then I got sick with flu, then I got distracted by my new switch and Pokemon Shield! Anyhow I digress! Enjoy! Xx

Cassidy was awoken early the following morning by the sound of much loud activity across headquarters. The last remaining wanted agents were preparing to go on the run before the authorities closed in at midday. Even though she and Butch would be facing no further action she still had a sick feeling of anxiety in her stomach. This was all happening extremely fast! Wendy had texted her late the previous evening to advise that she too would be absconding. Whilst not technically 'wanted' the police were still keen to speak to her given she held all HR records and could provide useful information for them.

"Obviously that's not happening!" She had text Cass. "I've already burned all the key, identifiable stuff so they can ransack this office all they want they won't find anything. I'm leaving around 10ish tomorrow so make sure you come say goodbye ok?!"

Cassidy checked her phone, it was 8:15am. Ok, so not especially early but early to her! She sat up rubbing her violet eyes and glanced over towards Butch's bed. He was still asleep and she could just about make out his teal hair peeking out from the top of the covers. At least she would be first in the shower for a change! Cassidy eased herself out of bed, careful not to wake Butch and wandered over to the window. It was another cool sunny day and some light condensation had formed. Cassidy traced at it with her finger as she looked out over the courtyard. Some agents and grunts were already walking past making final preparations to leave. Some looked up at their window and waved at her. Cassidy forced herself to wave back, unsure if this was a wave goodbye forever, it really was surreal.

Grabbing her towel, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She gave a small shudder as the initial cold trickle hit her soft skin. She peeled off her nightie and climbed in, keen to wash away this anxiety if that was even possible! She leant forward to wet her hair and placed one hand on the tiles to steady herself. The water was now warm and it felt so soothing against her neck and back. After a while she crossed her arms across her chest, placing her hands upon her shoulders. The water trickled down her front and disappeared down the drain. Cassidy had her eyes closed, allowing herself to become consumed within the steamy haze she had created. She must have lost all track of time because after a little while longer Butch softly knocked at the door.

"Everything ok Cass? You've been in there quite a long time!" Cassidy's eyes snapped back open and she hastedly reached behind her to turn off the power.

"Uh yeah I'm all good, I'm coming out now..." she called.

Butch was stood already dressed with his hands in his pockets when she opened the door. Their Team Rocket uniforms they had been told just to leave behind so he wore jeans and a green polo shirt a similar shade to his hair. Cassidy looked up at him in surprise.

"How long have you been up?"

"Eh not long after you got in the shower" Butch admitted. "Just getting the last of my things together".

Cassidy glanced over at Butch's bed. He had a medium size rucksack with a few spare clothes, toiletries and a couple of odds and ends. He didn't really "do" possessions although Cassidy did notice a photograph of them both in Hoenn the summer before last. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Yeah...it's a nice picture. Gotta have something to remember you by!" Butch said testingly. The smile vanished from Cassidy's face.

"Oh right. So this is goodbye then?" She snapped. Butch shook his head.

"Well, not if you don't want it to be. I know we're technically not partners anymore but...it's ok if you don't have definate plans Cass. You can come along with me, infact I uh...I'd really want you to..."

Cassidy paused for a few moments, considering how best to react. But eventually she nodded slowly, Butch really was the only person alive she felt she could truly let her guard down with.

"Yeah I'd like that" she muttered.

She starting gathering up his own possessions and throwing them absent-mindedly into a suitcase.

"So uh...these plans of yours Hutch, have they got anything to do with these top secret conversations you've been having with James?!" Butch turned to face her, his hands on his hips and looking slightly annoyed.

"It's Butch Cass. I think seeing as Team Rocket is finished, the name jokes can die with it eh? And yes, yes they do. But James and I will explain everything to you when we leave!" He zipped up his bag and dumped it by the door. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time. "Ok look, it's 9:30. I can finish up here if you wanted to go on ahead and say goodbye to Wendy?" Cassidy nodded.

"Please!"

She left their room and walked briskly down to the parking lot. As she passed dorm rooms, the canteen, the breakout areas and the gym she couldn't help but glance and take in the details of each one. She also noticed the pictures and various staff notices that hung on the walls. Everything that symbolised the day to day life of Team Rocket. Everything that was now just hours away from becoming a memory...

Wendy was loading the last of her things into her car as Cassidy approached her. The green haired woman smiled weakly at her best friend and they shared a warm, emotional embrace.

"I can't believe this is it Cass..." Wendy said in a pained voice. "Where will I be without my best girl pal?"

"Don't. You'll start me off!" Cassidy warned as she pulled out a tissue. "God knows what I'm going to do without having you to sound off to every night!"

"Ooh yes our late night bitching calls!" Laughed Wendy. The 2 women giggled until Cassidy began to sniff, her eyes suddenly feeling watery. "Ohh lovely! We'll keep in touch! It's not goodbye forever! No way!" Reassured Wendy. "It's probably best I keep a low profile for a few months at least but we'll figure it out eventually". She pulled Cassidy into another hug.

"I hope so!" said Cassidy. "Goodness knows I'll still need my best friend, I can't lose anyone important to me".

"So are you heading off on your own or are you staying with Butch?" Wendy asked her.

"Staying with Butch." Cassidy confirmed. "He uh...has a bit of a clearer plan than I do at the moment. Something to do with James for some reason".

Wendy pulled a face. "Well good luck with that!" She said sarcastically. "Long as it doesn't involve some Flaming Moltress costumes!" She caught Cassidy's eye and the 2 women burst out laughing. Word of the Flaming Moltress incident had got back to campus super quick and poor James had never been quite able to live it completely down.

"What are you 2 cackling at?!" Asked Butch as he finally arrived in the parking lot with his and Cassidy's bags.

"Oh you know, just reminiscing" Cassidy said slyly. She winked at her friend.

"Well I should be heading off..." Wendy said sadly. "C'mere babes!" She and Cassidy shared one final hug then Wendy walked over and hugged Butch much to his surprise. "You take care of my girl ok?" She told him. Butch nodded.

"As I live and breath!"

Cassidy stood and waved frantically as Wendy started her car and drove towards the exit of the parking lot. As her car disappeared from view she felt a few tears spill down her cheeks. Reality was finally starting to bite. Butch appeared close to her side.

"It'll be ok Cass" he muttered. He gently pulled her into a hug as she shed a few more quiet tears.

"I know" she said quietly. Butch smiled and wiped at her delicate violet eyes. He was momentarily distracted by their beauty as he often was, but the sudden sound of Jessie's voice soon brought him back.

"What's wrong with her?" The red hair boomed as she slung down her own bag at their feet.

"Just said goodbye to Wendy, not that it's any of your business!" Cassidy snapped.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway kindly step aside I need to get to James's car..."

"Well funny you should say that.. " said James as he and Meowth finally caught up with her.

Butch nodded. "Right on time!"

"Wait, what?!" said Cassidy and Jessie together. They both looked rather confused.

Meowth spoke up. "Don' tell me youse guys haven' tol' dem yet?!" The cat Pokemon exclaimed.

"Told us what???!!" Jessie demanded.

"Yeah...Butch what is this? What's going on?" Cassidy asked.

Butch shifted on his feet and looked up at James. "Uh you or me?" He asked him.

"This ones all yours..." James answered.

"Gee thanks..." Butch muttered.

He turned towards Jessie and Cassidy. "So the 4 of us are leaving right now... together!" He said. There was a silence as the girls processed what he had just said. Butch knew that the delayed reaction was not a good sign.

Meowth took a sidestep towards the car. "I'll wait inside!" The scratchcat chuckled as he leapt through an open window.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUCKING JOKE?!" Cassidy screeched.

"Ok this is NOT what I thought you had in mind!" Jessie said angrily.

"You guys can't be serious! Butch? Butch - tell me this is not what you and James were planning?" Cassidy said.

Butch nodded and folded his arms. "Yeah it is Cass. James has a plan. Albeit a rather risky plan, but still a plan which is more than what I have at the moment. He can't do it alone with just Jessie so I've agreed to help him. And as you want to stay with me I guess you're in too!"

"Well I'm certainly not in now!" Cassidy spat. "I'm not going anywhere with HER!" She jabbed a finger towards Jessie.

The red head rolled her eyes. "Ok she's giving me a headache already! I'll wait in the car" she said and walked over to join Meowth.

"I'll be waiting too..." James said to Butch. "Here I'll take your bag." He took Butch's rucksack and popped it in the trunk.

Butch was left standing in the centre of the parking lot with Cassidy scowling in the opposite direction, beetroot with rage. She was starting to regret her decision already!

"Look Cassie...I meant everything I said. I want you to come with me but please, you need to trust me. I've got no choice but to trust James at the moment".

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course you have a bloody choice!" She hissed. "You don't have to go along with whatever hairbrain scheme he's got going on this time. Their track record isn't exactly great is it?"

"Yeah, but neither is ours!" Butch reminded her. "I'm willing to trust him. But are YOU willing to trust me?" Cassidy's face softened a little and she stood with her arms folded gazing down at the floor. Butch outstretched his hand.

"Are you in?" He asked her. Cassidy tentatively took his hand and the 2 of them finally joined the others in the car.

"5/5, that's a first!" Piped up Meowth. No-one dared say a word as James put the car into gear and they finally pulled out of the parking lot. They drove slowly past the headquarters building, the place they had frequented for so long. At the gates a small number of press had gathered but James sped up before they had chance to react. Joining the main road he exhaled outwardly as did his passengers. They were free. ________________________________________

They had been on the road for a good hour when Jessie finally broke the awkward silence.

"So where exactly are we going? And are you 2 going to fill us in fully on this plan of yours?" James looked over at her in the passenger seat and nodded. He looked in his rear view mirror where Butch and Cassidy were sat either side of Meowth who had typically fallen asleep! James looked to Butch for support but the real haired man simply smirked at him.

"Your turn!" He said cheerily.

James rolled his eyes. "We're heading towards my parents estate just outside of Fushia City."

"So we really are going back there?" Jessie gasped. "But I thought that was just a joke..."

"Well yeah Jess. I was going to claim the money then scarper remember?" James said exasperated.

"Yeah I got that bit" Jessie said. "I just don't understand why we need these 2!" She indicated towards Butch and Cass.

"Butch is going to be my getaway driver - he's much more confident in those situations than I am" James explained. "So the 2 of you would wait out of sight to avoid detection. My parents aren't aware I have access to a vehicle. I think arriving with one would rouse suspicion. If things get ugly Butch would also serve as a decoy and use his Pokemon to stall them. With the greatest respect to my Pokemon, his Mightyena is much stronger. You know how much Jessibelle hates dogs..."

Jessie turned back to Butch. "So what do you get out of this?" She asked him. Butch looked at James.

"If you wouldn't mind..." James said wearily, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Uh...50%!" Butch muttered.

"50% of what?!" Jessie asked confused.

Cassidy sniggered. "Really Jessie Jess you have to ask? Oh nice one Butch! I knew I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"Sorry James... you'll be giving them half of your money?!" Jessie said.

"Yes. It was one of Butch's conditions but I was happy to do it anyway" James confirmed. Jessie shook her head in disbelief and faced the front again.

"Well someone's not getting any tonight!" Cassidy muttered to no-one in particular. Jessie twisted around in her seat again, her eyes glazed over.

"I swear to god Cass...one more word from the nasty little mouth of yours!"

"And what?! Come on Jessie Jess I'm all ears!!!" Mocked Cassidy.

"Yeah you said it. They are big enough after all! And..."

"ENOUGH!" snapped James as he slammed the brakes to perform an emergency stop jolting everyone forwards. Meowth was awoken abruptly.

"Hmm what the...wah?" He said, dazed and confused.

"Uh Jim-Bob, you killing us all certainly wasn't part of the plan!" Butch said.

James pulled off again still gripping the steering wheel tightly. Keeping an uneasy eye on him, Butch spoke directly to Cassidy and Jessie.

"Ladies, this plan will only have a chance if we all work together. James has asked for my help so I'm here whether you like it or not Jess. And Cassidy, you agreed to come with me so at least try to help me out too yeah?"

Cassidy scowled and turned to face out the window. She could feel angry tears pricking at her eyes again. She missed Wendy and now she felt she was losing Butch to his new best chum James! Jessie turned around in her seat looking a little uneasy and Butch sat back and closed his eyes.

Meowth remained sat in the middle grumbling to himself about being woken up. "Please say it's not much longer?" He said to James. The lavender haired man laughed. "No, not too far now furball, thank goodness!"

"Thank god..." muttered the scratch cat. "I tink someone will die if we stay in this car any longer..." ________________________________________

The sky had turned a rich golden colour with tinges of dusky pink when they finally arrived in Fushia City that evening. Some Pidgeys were flying over downtown towards the horizon and the last shuttle ferry of the day towards Seafoam Islands was slowly pulling out of the harbour. Butch had taken over the driving from James after they had stopped for lunch and was certainly looking forward to resting.

"So where is this motel Jim?" He asked.

"Not far" replied James. "Keep following the signs for the Safari Zone as it's on the same road. You can't miss it, it's on the left". "So we're staying in a motel then?" Asked Cassidy.

"Well. You 3 are!" James said. "I will be staying at the estate to keep them onside. You, Butch and Jessie will stay here and we'll communicate by phone."

"What about furball?!" Asked Jessie.

"I'm goin' with Jimmy!" Meowth piped up.

Jessie pulled a face. "Oh yes because that totally won't look suspicious! It's not as if he's completely distinctive! Oh wait!"

James shot her a look. "Meowth knows the score Jess. Look, if it's any consolation I wasn't happy about it at first but he quite rightly pointed out that a Pokemon can access areas a human cannot. He can suss out escape routes, hiding places etc".

"Yea an' besides, I don' fancy listenin' to youse guys bicker all night!" Meowth added. "I need my beauty sleep!"

Butch indicated and pulled off the main road into the motel car park. The 5 of them breathed sighs of relief, glad to finally be stopping for the night. James got out first and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Ok...so we'll grab a cab from here. You guys should go in and get some sleep. I'll call first thing in the morning and discuss plans".

Butch, Cassidy and Jessie all trudged inside the main reception to check in. Despite no longer being wanted, they had figured it was best to keep a low profile until public interest in the disbandment of Team Rocket had finally ceased. Butch wore a baseball cap and glasses, Cassidy had her hair in a high ponytail and Jessie had straightened hers. Indeed, no-one recognised them. The young receptionist looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "What was the name?"

"Oh uh..." Butch stammered. His mind had gone completely blank! Jessie rolled her eyes and stepped in.

"Morgan" she said.

"Perfect thank you, here are your keys!" The receptionist said. "Breakfast is 7am-9am. Enjoy your stay!" The trio arrived at their room, Butch undone the door and flicked the light switch on. It was quite dimly lit and not the most spacious..." Cassidy was very quick to spot the beds. 1 single and 1 double. Normal etiquette would be to have 2 females together but there was no way she was having that! She'd rather sleep outside than share a bed with Jessie.

"This double is fine for Butch and me!" She declared as she dumped her bag down with such force Butch and Jessie both jumped.

"Uhh you sure Cass? I'm happy to take the single if you girls wanna share" Butch told her.

Cassidy shook her head. "No I'd prefer to share with my partner Butch" she replied. She shot him a look whilst doing so which told him it wasn't up for discussion.

"Well that's fine with me but just to point out Cass you guys aren't partners anymore!" Jessie reminded her. "I'll just be the 3rd wheel, but i'm telling you now don't even think about getting up to anything with me in the room! I can't afford a therapist right now!"

"Um EXCUSE me? It's not like that!" Cassidy snapped. "I'd just rather share with someone I trust that's all!"

"Well I'll share with Butch then!" Jessie smirked. "You can take the single! Seeing as you know... it's not like that!"

"Don't even start Jessie Jess!" Cassidy threatened. Butch suddenly sprang to his feet.

"Omg fuck this!" He growled and went out onto the balcony for some fresh air. As he closed the doors behind him he sensed both girls were staring after him in shock but it wasn't long before he could him them bickering at low level once more... Butch pulled out his cigarettes, popped one in his mouth and lit it. It had been a good few hours since his last one which hadn't helped and admittedly made him far less patient than usual. He leant over the balcony and breathed out the smoke into the cool evening air. Suddenly his phone pinged in his pocket.

"Hey, did you guys get to Fushia ok?" Mondo had texted. Keeping his cigarette in, Butch freed his other hand to reply.

"Yea. Just about. Girls doing my fucking head in already tho. U get to Pewter?"

"Yep I arrived this afternoon. All settled in. I can't stop thinking about Dom though. I keep thinking I should track her down..." Mondo replied.

"Leave it a while bud. She's still hot to handle at the moment"

"I guess... still one day... we'll be together just like you and Cass!"

"What u on about?! We're not together!" Butch typed back furiously.

"Oh really? Well everyone thinks so! Lol! Anyway gtg, speak soon!"

Butch pocketed his phone once more and shook his head. Gossip really did get around at headquarters. That was one thing he definately would NOT miss! He crushed his cigarette under his shoe and feeling a lot calmer, went inside to deal with Cassidy and Jessie...

Over at the Morgan's estate, James had been welcomed back by his parents and they were now all sat down to dinner. To his horror, Jessibelle had joined them immediately and her foul southern accent sounded shrill throughout the dining room as she talked excitedly about the "long overdue" nuptials.

"James ma sweet this has been a long time comin' now" she crooned. "We mustn't waste a second longer!"

"Of course not my love" James replied as he sipped steadily on his wine. He figured he needed to quickly build the trust of his parents and Jessibelle in order for the plan to work.

"Well here is to James and Jessibelle! A fine marriage in the making!" His Father said as they raised their glasses.

"Cheers!" The family said as they clinked glasses. James nodded and peered at them all through his glass. No matter what, he thought to himself. He would get his revenge on them once and for all.

Back at the motel, Jessie and Cassidy had finally stopped arguing when Butch came in and told them both to pack it in. Jessie had finally skulked to bed and the sounds of her snoring could be heard throughout the room much to the amusement of Butch and Cass.

"Urgh. She is such an animal. What man would want that I don't know" said Cass.

"Yeah well... we all have our flaws Cass" Butch said. "We should probably get some sleep ourselves to be fair".

He pulled the covers back and the 2 of them awkwardly faced opposite directions as they undressed and put on their night clothes. As they got into bed, Butch ensured there was adequate space between them. They had never in all their years at Team Rocket been forced to share a bed. This was a first for them!

"You keep your cold feet away from me too!" He chuckled.

"Oh shh. Don't think I haven't heard you talk in your sleep!" Cassidy said.

"Really? What have I said?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Cassidy smirked. She settled down onto her pillow and breathed deeply. "So who were you texting out there?"

"Mondo." Butch explained. "He got to Pewter ok too".

"That's good" Cassidy said sleepily. She closed her eyes.

"You know Cass... he uh thought we were a thing! Apparantly everyone does" Butch laughed. Cassidy's eyes snapped open again.

"You're joking?!"

"Funny eh?" Butch said.

"Hilarious!" Cass said as she closed her eyes once more. Butch dimmed the light and turned over. She did the same so they were facing opposite directions.

"Night Butch" she said softly.

"Night Cass"

The 2 of them didn't fall asleep for some time. They each laid still, Mondo's words playing in both of their minds. Across the room, Jessie continued snoring, perfectly oblivious to the awkwardness she could have been witness to.


	4. Chapter 4

James was up at the first peek of the morning sunrise, having not slept much at all. As ridiculous as it sounded, he always struggled if he didn't have Jessie in the room with him. Sure she snored, fidgeted and mumbled but for James it was the knowing she was there. Meowth on the other hand relished at having complete silence in the room for once and was still sleeping like a kitten! He had managed to slip past in the initial elation of James's family at having their son home and had taken refuge in his childhood bedroom.

He yawned and stretched out his long, furry legs before rolling over and scooping up most of the duvet. He clearly had no intention of moving anytime soon! James couldn't help but smile at the scratch cat, he knew deep down that another reason Meowth had wanted to stay with him was so James had company. He was a loyal and James would even go as far to say thoughtful Pokemon. Most people never got to see that side of Meowth of course. He did have a reputation to uphold after all!

James quietly slipped on some joggers and a t shirt, taking care not to wake Meowth. He figured he'd go for a run before everyone else woke up and more importantly before Jessibelle could begin her tirade of criticism. "You're not runnin' properly!!!!" Whatever that meant.  
He scooped his hair back into a ponytail and with a quiet click of the door made his way out into the grounds. It was another beautiful morning and the sunlight was now streaming across the gardens showcasing a variety of flower plants. James figured he could swipe a bunch for Jessie - no-one need ever know! He started off a light jog before breaking into a full run. He may not have been massively into the gym like Butch or Tyson but running always helped him to stay fit as well as clearing his mind of unhelpful thoughts!  
________________________________________

Over at the motel, the sunshine had finally enticed the others from their beds and so began a day of waiting around for James's instructions. Butch had already decided there was no way he was going to stay inside and listen to Jessie and Cassidy bicker all day so was already dressed. All he needed now was inspiration of where to go!

Jessie meanwhile had been making full use of the kitchenette facilities and came and presented Butch with a breakfast baguette.  
"Bacons a bit well done I'm afraid" she said sheepishly. "James usually does our cooking..."  
"Heh thanks Jess. I like it well done anyway" Butch winked. "Beats the usual cigarette and coffee".  
Jessie scanned the room and narrowed her eyes. "Wheres the other one?"  
"Shower" Butch said. "She has a thing about being first in there".  
"Using all the hot water no doubt!" Jessie grumbled. "Oh have you heard from James?"  
"Not yet no" admitted Butch. "I wasn't sure if he'd message you instead".  
Jessie shrugged. "No idea! Who knows what's going on in his head?!" But all of a sudden both of their phones buzzed at the same time.  
"Heh his ears were burning!" Said Butch.

_"Scanning the grounds with Meowth today and finalising escape plan. Think everything else is in place. Will call tonight. Might have to entertain yourselves today guys sorry! J x"_

"Please tell me yours had a kiss as well?" Laughed Butch. "That's the most action I've had for years!"  
"Oh yeah he always does!" Replied Jessie with a smile. "But you and Cassidy aren't?.."  
"No! Everyone thinks so apparantly!!!" Replied Butch bemused.  
"Yeah they do" Jessie teased. "But they think it about me and James too".  
Butch glanced towards the bathroom door for a few moments before starting on his baguette. He had nearly finished it when the door unlocked and Cassidy finally sauntered out in a cloud of steam.

"Tonight Matthew I'm gonna be...." said Butch. Cass and Jessie both looked at him blankly.  
"Stars in their eyes! The British show from the 90's?" He said earnestly.  
"Never heard of it." Cassidy said. Jessie too shook her head.  
"Pfft kids these days!" Butch said. He pulled out his phone and began tapping.  
"I'm just replying to Jim" he told Jessie.  
"So what is going on? Has James been in touch?" asked Cassidy.  
"Yeah so him and Meowth are staying on the estate today to finalise some aspects of the escape plan but he'll give us a call tonight" explained Butch.

Cassidy scowled. "And what exactly are we supposed to do? There's nothing to do in this dump..."  
"There's the beach? The Safari Zone?" suggested Butch. His phone buzzed next to him again and bewildered at his sudden popularity, he picked it up.  
"Who is it this time?" He muttered. His eyes widened when he spied the caller I.D and quickly got up to head towards the balcony.  
"Mondo?" Cassidy asked.  
"No..." Butch said quietly. He stepped outside taking care to close the door fully behind him so the girls wouldn't hear his conversation.

"So what are your plans today Jessie Jess? On your Larry lonesome while Butch and I hit the beach?" Cassidy smirked. Jessie shrugged.  
"I'll find something to do! Right after I wash up Butch's plate. He really enjoyed the breakfast I made him! I got the impression no-one usually bothers". She picked it up and headed across the room.  
"Yeah I thought I could smell burning!" Cassidy called after her as Jessie disappeared into the kitchenette. 

She couldn't help but watch Butch on the balcony. He was leant against the railings with 1 leg crossed over the other and his free hand running through his hair grabbing fistfuls as he did so. Despite his seemingly tense body language he was managing to smile as he spoke to whoever it was. He was so engrossed in his call he didn't appear to notice Cassidy through the glass. She decided to edge a little closer to see if she could make out anything of what he was saying.

"No no I could do today! Um I'm actually in Fushia City at the moment. Long story i'm afraid but give me an hour and I'll pop up?"  
Cassidy leant in even further, failing to spot that Jessie had re-entered the room.  
"Cass - if he wanted you to listen to his private conversation surely he'd have taken the call inside?" she told her sternly. The blonde span round and glared at her rival.  
"Oh get lost Jess! How about you stop interfering in our partnership? What's wrong? Feeling a bit lost that James isn't here for you to bully?!"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Incase you've forgotten Cass there are no 'partnerships' anymore. We're no longer defined by Team Rocket! Personally I'm still under the belief Butch only brought you along out of pity".  
"Butch and I will always be partners because we've worked alongside each other for a long time and we know how the other one thinks" spat Cassidy. "I think I have the right to know what is going on!"  
"Suit yourself" Jessie shrugged. "Well here is your chance to ask him!" She sat down as the door reopened and flicked absent-mindedly through a magazine as Butch approached Cassidy.

"So who was it?!" She asked him.  
"My old man..." Butch replied.

"He uh has been following the news and wanted to get in touch with me I guess".  
"So he knew you were in Team Rocket then?" Jessie asked. Butch nodded.  
"Yeah he did. Not that he agreed with it of course... made our relationship tense for a long time. Anyhow he still lives in Celedon where I grew up so I'm gonna go pay him a visit today. You ladies will have to entertain yourselves".  
"Wait! I can come with you right?" Cassidy asked.  
"Uh no Cass, I'd prefer to see him on my own this time. I promise you can meet him one day though, he's not that exciting trust me".  
"Oh thanks so I get to spend the day doing nothing with HER?" Cassidy spat indicating towards Jessie.   
"Who said I want you with me either?" Shot back Jessie. "I'll be heading to the beach myself and I certainly don't need or want your company thank you!"

She found a beach bag and began throwing in her towel and sunscreen etc while Cassidy followed Butch around the room still arguing with him.  
"Look I won't even speak!" ("Ha!" said Jessie in the background) Butch turned around abruptly, his patience was starting to wear thin.  
"Just drop it Cass! I've said no damn it! You're a big girl aren't you?"  
"Ok well I can take the hint! You want nothing to do with me!" She shouted. "So much for us being partners!"  
"Oh will you stop it! That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
"No it's fine I'll pack up and leave today! I'll leave you with your new best friends, hope you're all very happy together!" Cassidy grabbed her own bag.

"Oh do you know what, fuck this I'm off!" Butch shouted. He flung the car keys towards Jessie.  
"All yours today Jess, I'm gonna take a walk up the coastal road. I'm too wound up to drive now".  
With that he stormed out, slamming the door as he did so. Cassidy and Jessie were left dumbfounded, neither entirely sure what to do next.  
"Well that went well..." Jessie muttered as she continued preparing her bag.  
"Really don't see any reason why I couldn't go with him!" Said Cassidy. "This is ridiculous, I've lost my job and now I'm losing my partner too".  
"Oh for god's sake Cass, have you heard yourself? He told you he didn't want you with him because he wanted to see his dad alone!"  
"But we're partners!" Cassidy repeated. Jessie suddenly lost all composure.  
"HE'S NOT YOUR PARTNER ANYMORE YOU STUPID COW! HE'S FREE TO MAKE HIS OWN DECISIONS! Christ... if I thought you were actually capable of putting someone else before yourself I'd even say you were in love with him!"

Cassidy snorted. "Oh you need your head examining sweetie!" Jessie got up and went to walk out herself but as she opened the door she turned back towards her rival.  
"Maybe Cass. But you know... people in glass houses and all that!"  
Cassidy averted her eyes to the floor, she could feel the wind slowly slipping from her sails. Jessie sighed and spoke quietly to her.  
"Look, I had the same fears about James. I was petrified of a life potentially without him. It's ok to admit that you know..."

With that she finally left, leaving Cassidy stood in the middle of the room feeling more alone than ever.  
________________________________________

Despite being born and raised in Celedon City, Butch barely recognised the place when he finally arrived. The picturesque, colourful architecture and the bustling of thriving local businesses were a far cry from the impoverished, crime ridden dump it was back in the 1980's. It had been several years since Butch had been back. Celedon had had nothing going on to have warranted a visit from Team Rocket in their final days. And in a good way it seemed.

He slowly pulled a folded piece of paper from his jeans pocket to check the address he had scrawled in a hurry.  
"Cafe In Bloom, unit 5, Barley Row"  
"I'm sure that's the place down by the gym..." Butch thought to himself. He crumpled the paper in his hand and, stuffing it back in his pocket, kept walking until he reached the small cafe on Barley Row. Sure enough it was a few paces from the passage that led down towards Celedon Gym. Butch had gone to school with the leader Erika, she was one of the few kids from the city who had actually done well for herself...

Butch reached out and opened the door to go inside. It was pleasant inside and not terribly busy either. An elderly lady sat with a coffee reading to her Meowth and a group of students were having a laugh and a joke. A business man glanced up over his newspaper, clearly recognising the newcomer from somewhere. Butch kept his head low and quickly headed towards the back, still keen to keep a low profile for now. He suddenly spotted his Dad Jack absent-mindedly stirring his latté, a generous sized slice of cake sat untouched on his table. He didn't notice his son until the last second when Butch was virtually standing over him. The older man looked up and immediately leapt up.

"There he is!!! Butch my boy!" He said as he pulled Butch into a hug.  
"Alright Dad?" Butch replied as he returned the embrace. Eventually Jack pulled away and keeping his hands on Butch's arms looked his son up and down with emotion etched on his face.  
"Man I forget how tall you are... what are you now?"  
"Ehh my last medical said 6ft 1. But I wasn't wearing my heels!" Butch replied with a smirk. Catching his dad's eye, the 2 men burst out laughing.  
"You don't change son!" Laughed Jack. "Come on, sit down! You must be popular with the ladies with that humour of yours?"  
"Not exactly..." Butch muttered as he sat down across the table from his dad.  
"Men?!"  
"No dad!!!! Christ!!!" Butch laughed, his ears turning pink. "Just...well it's been a complicated time, hardly a time for romance!"  
Jack nodded. "Yes I've been following it since the news broke... quite the uh shock then?"  
"What Giovanni? Yeah, we weren't expecting that! Scary how such a healthy bloke can suddenly drop dead" Butch admitted. "He wasn't even that old!"

"So you're in Fushia at the moment?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah that's right. Just helping a friend out with some bits and pieces. Should hopefully get a bit of money out of it... so I can figure out what I'm doing next." Butch explained.  
"Any idea?" Jack pressed as he sipped his latte. A young waitress came over and interrupted them.  
"Can I get you anything?" She asked Butch. He hesitated.  
"Oh! Uh... just a coffee please doll. White, 2 sugars. No food thanks, had a large breakfast."  
She walked away and Butch spoke again.  
"No not much of an idea at the moment. Just taking each day as it comes I guess"

"Well at least you won't be wasting your life in that Team Rocket anymore" Jack said sternly.  
Butch shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Wasn't bad money Dad... betcha you get paid less down the docks?"  
"Probably!" Jack said pained. "It's a modest living Butch but it's also an honest one. But you're a smart lad, always have been. You were on course to get straight A's and B's at school. You could have done anything you wanted!"

The waitress returned with Butch's coffee and set it down in front of him.  
"Ta" he said. He grabbed a spoon and began stirring slowly as he spoke.  
"I'm honestly not that clever Dad" he said. "I don't have an awful lot figured out right now. I know I could have gone another way... but y'know my head wasn't in the right place..."  
Jack continued watching his son carefully as Butch kept his head bent seemingly staring deep into his coffee. He was just 15 when his Mum Stephanie had passed away from cancer. She had been a housewife while Jack worked for Silph Co in Saffron City so had always been around for Butch when he was growing up. Unfortunately the timing of her death coincided with Team Rocket causing trouble at Silph. Keen to distract himself from his own grief Jack had thrown himself into his work, keen to help the company recover. Despite his good intentions, over the next couple of years he failed to notice Butch going off the rails, falling into depression and eventually leaving the family home to join Team Rocket - the very organisation that had risked Jack's job.

"I'm sorry Butch" he said uneasily. "I know I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been when we lost your Mum. Perhaps if I had done things differently you would never have joined Team Rocket and you would have been happy then".  
Butch finally looked up with a look of surprise on his face. "Dad it's ok. But just to be clear, I was happy in Team Rocket. I had friends there... and my partner. Well we have a great bond. It wasn't all bad. To be honest... it was an escape from my own thoughts. God knows what I'm going to do now, y'know being back in the adult world an' all!"

"You would never have been able to run away from your grief all your life Butch." Jack said gently. "Maybe not immediately but you would have snapped one day... something would have triggered it, something would have sent you over the edge. She wouldn't have wanted that for you. You're worth more than that, you're more capable that than that and you deserve more".  
Butch managed a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Dad..."

"It's food for thought anyway" said Jack. "Speaking of food!" He reached out and pulled the cake towards him.  
"Lemon cake was your Mum's favourite. I always have a slice every time I come in!" He explained.  
"Yeah I can see that!" Butch said indicating towards Jack's slightly bulging middle-age spread.  
"Yes well...she did warn me about comfort eating" Jack said sadly.  
"Just promise me you'll put those brains of yours to use yeah? I mean you got them from her after all. They certainly didn't come from me!"  
"Heh...I'll try" Butch replied. "I'll even try and come around more often"  
Jack nodded. "I would like that son".

They finished their coffees in a comfortable silence. As Jack devoured the last of his cake Butch considered everything his Father had said to him. He knew deep down he was right. He had used Team Rocket as an escape from his grief for so long he had neglected to live up to his potential. Something needed to change.

"Time to use the ol' loaf again" Butch thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally here! Not especially long, the next couple are 'fillers' which will plug away at some of their backstory (I know i've done Butch already) enjoy! :) I really appreciate all the love and support I receive for my fics, it means a great deal to me and i'm sorry to anyone I haven't had a chance to reply to personally x

A couple of days passed and the lack of any clear further progress was slowly starting to grind on them all. James had managed to make excuses and leave the Morgan estate for a couple of hours to come down and check on the others. He had arrived to Jessie and Cassidy doing the usual sniping at each other and Butch on the verge of walking out. Again. After much kerfuffle and heated words from all 4 of them, Jessie and Cassidy had both finally agreed to go out, albeit separately to allow James to sit and crunch some figures for the catering business in much needed peace and quiet.

"But then that _still_ leaves it short... and i'm missing over 700 dollars...oh I give up!" He snapped as he flung down his pen in frustration.  
"Those numbers still not adding up Jim?" Butch asked as he entered the room. He had just returned from the baseball game, the Electabuzz had been playing away to Fushia Fanatics and with all that had been going on he hadn't realised they'd be in town. He had left James to his maths and the lavender haired man hadn't moved from the spot he had left him in. James shook his head.  
"No... and i've given myself a headache now" he said. "Maths was never my strong point, maybe I should hire an accountant!"  
"Let me look" Butch said. "I'm ok with numbers... go and get yourself some painkillers"  
"Okay...thanks.." James muttered as he left the room. Butch sat down and picked up the pen James had been using. Almost immediately he accidently smudged the workings James had already done. The joys of being left handed!

"For fucks sake..." he muttered under his breath. He drew a line under the now illegible workings and started completely from scratch. He worked diligantly and pretty soon the numbers were flowing and most importantly adding up!  
"Heh! Oh I see what he's done... the decimal point should go there. And if you add that over to that quarter, and... oh god Jim that is NOT how you work out percentages!"  
"Any joy?" James asked wearily.  
"Yep! Done it!" Butch declared. "Come and look!"  
...  
"So i've recalculated that financial year, corrected some pecentages and brought forward your tax relief period. So with that you would actually still be turning a profit on steady sales".  
"I...I don't believe it" James gasped. "I've been stressing over these figures for hours. There was just no way through it and you've come along and done it just like that... you're a freaking genius!"  
"Well I wouldn't quite go that far" Butch laughed. "No I like a good maths puzzle, keeps the ol' mind sharp!"  
"You're actually insanely clever though aren't you Butch? I remember now your score for the recruits IQ test was off the chart wasn't it?" James asked.  
"Honestly Jim-Bob it's no big deal" Butch muttered. "Some of our brains are just programmed that way... I mean have you ever seen me try and draw? It's like a Kindergartner high on rare candies..."

"Well regardless...thank you!" James said. He glanced at his watch. "Oh dear i'm supposed to be meeting Mother for afternoon tea. I'm going to need to dash... you'll be ok with the other two though?"  
"Yeah they're all good... i'll sit in the middle of them on the sofa. A bit like having two naughty children in the car" Butch winked.  
"Can't believe we've sat back and been silent witnesses to their shit for so long" James said as he gathered his bag and coat. "I'll catch you later!"  
"Yeah see you" Butch replied. As the door slammed he turned around and scanned the motel room. It was quiet, very quiet. It was nice but he knew it wouldn't last for long...  
________________________________________

"James dear, you've hardly touched your food..." his mother said gently.  
Distracted, James didn't respond. He was gazing out over the grounds watching the estate's Pokemon graze in the afternoon sun. As he spied some Ponyta galloping freely in the nearby fields he couldn't help but smile to himself. What it would be to be truly free, free from everything that conditioned your life since well...forever!  
"James?!" his mother repeated.  
"Hm? Oh sorry Mother... just thinking about the wedding I suppose" James quickly said as he picked up a sandwich and forced himself to take a bite from it. Normally he and Jessie needed no invitation to fill their guts but he wasn't even hungry at the moment.

"Yes we have so much to prepare and so little time" his mother explained. "You know James, your Father and I are so relieved that you have finally seen sense and are ready to commit. It really is a fine match and we feel as though we are finally ready to move forward and put our family back on the map".  
"What map?" James asked, confused.  
"It's a figure of speech" his mother said frowning. "I don't think you realise quite just how much embarrasment you've caused us over the years James..."  
James bent his head, clasping his tea cup so hard he was certain it would break at any moment. He could have pointed out how much unresolved trauma and feelings of worthlessness they had caused him too, but knew he needed to keep them sweet. The whole mission depended on it after all.

"Well i'm here now so everything is going to work out for you..." he muttered.  
"Exactly!" His mother beamed. "Jessibelle is exactly the right sort of girl, from the right sort of stock...unlike other questionable girls you've gone around with in the past.  
"You mean like Jessie?" James asked, hardly daring to look his Mother in the eye.   
"Oh is that her name? Yes exactly - wasn't she an orphaned urchin? James, no good comes from children like that. They're damaged goods i'm afraid!"  
James felt the rage beginning to bubble inside his chest and it took all his willpower to swallow it. His mother was starting to skate on thin ice!  
"So did they consider you 'good stock' for Father?" He asked bitterly. His Mother who had paused to take a sip of tea lowered her cup and looked thoughtfully at her son.

The truth is James... I came from a lower class than your Father. I mean all this wealth and the estates have been in his family for generations and they certainly weren't keen for him to marry someone 'lesser' than him. I was fortunate in that my Father who was an aspiring merchant managed to secure business with your Pop-Pops. He was the one who eventually introduced me to your Father. Finishing school and all the usual formalities were secured for me".  
James couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had never heard hypocrisy like it! Fearing he was about to flip the table over, he stuffed another cake in his mouth. His Mother glared at him.  
"Remind me to secure some table manners refreshers for you" she said.

"So what does the social climbing reference have to do with me?" James asked, choosing to ignore that last comment. His Mother raised an eyebrow.  
"To be honest James...I think I should have made you aware of it a long time ago. I had to fight and work to get ahead in the game. It's a dog eat dog world and you were at real risk of going under for good. Your Father and I have only ever wanted the best for you, and the time has finally come for you to take your place in our world where you belong. Endless family, happiness and wealth, think about it! It's a far cry away from riff-raff like that Team Rocket.

James smiled to himself as she finished that last sentance. Family, happiness and wealth indeed!  
"What is it?" His Mother asked.  
"Oh nothing...just it's funny you should mention it. When I was in Team Rocket, the happiness I created wasn't to do with the life of crime. It came from the family I made with Jessie and Meowth. I mean...they were there for me when no-one else. What's that worth I wonder? I don't know, I guess its all very well and good knowing the cost of everything, but what's even the point if you know the value of nothing?"

He slowly got up and tucking his chair beneath the table glanced back towards his Mother.  
"Thank you for the tea - i'm really looking forward to this wedding!"  
He then turned on his heel and left before his Mother could fully process what he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6! Sorry i've been neglecting it again!
> 
> *note to self - don't start big projects unless you keep up with them*
> 
> Thank you for all the love you've shown with this one and sticking with it :) xx

The sun was just beginning to set as Butch arrived back at the motel having been for a walk. After James had left for the estate he had tried relaxing in front of the T.V but it was no use, he needed to be outside and moving! It did of course come with it's risks, there was a high probability that both Jessie and Cassidy would have returned while he was gone. Without him to referee, it could of and probably would of ended in another disaster. But as Butch unlocked the door and walked inside he found to his surprise that only Jessie was back.

"Alright Jess? Feeling better now?" He asked her. Jessie nodded.  
"Yeah I guess... bit of retail therapy never done anyone any harm!" She winked, indicating over to a pile of shopping bags. Butch glanced to where she was pointing and shook his head.  
"Heh! You girls and your shopping!"  
"Where did you go?" Jessie asked.  
"Eh just for a walk. Fancied some fresh air. Think we all did today didn't we?"  
"Yeah definately..." Jessie replied. "Have you eaten?"  
"I haven't actually..." Butch admitted. "Fancy ordering a pizza tonight? Love on the Orange Islands is on. It's uh mine and Cass's guilty pleasure".  
"Sounds good to me!" Jessie smiled. "I actually watch it myself with Meowth. James can't stand it though! I guess we better wait for madam though..."

"Speak of the devil..." Butch said as the door handle rattled a 3rd time. Cassidy sauntered in with her own impressive hoard of shopping bags. She flung them on her bed and bent to unzip her boots.  
"Evening peasants!" She said cheerfully.  
"Bought enough?" Butch grumbled.  
"The sale was on" Cassidy explained. "Would have been rude not to".  
"It's true Butch... it's why I had so many too" Jessie admitted. Cassidy frowned at her.  
"Where'd you go then? I didn't see you!"  
"Celedon." Jessie said.  
"Ohh that explains it. I went to Saffron, far more upmarket" Cassidy quipped.  
"Perfect for snobs eh?" Jessie said.  
"Aaand it begins again!" Butch cried. He gently guided both of them to the sofa and made them sit down.  
"Pizza's on me tonight ok ladies? And we're all going to watch Love on Orange Island! Turns out Jessie's a fan too Cass, isn't that nice?!"  
"What are we the freaking Brady Bunch all of a sudden?" asked Cassidy as Butch planted himself firmly between the 2 women.

"Something like that. Anything to separate the two of you! Now, budge up girls! My big bum needs far more room than that!"  
________________________________________

"What a homewrecker! Who does she think she is, stealing her man like that? Slut!"  
"It's not like it ever stopped you Cassidy!"  
"Erm excuse me?!"  
"Truth hurts..."  
"Do you know what also hurts? My hands yanking those vulgar roots of yours!"

And so it continued... all seemed fine until one of the contestants seemed to lose their moral compass. Of course Jessie just had to make a thinly veiled dig at Cassidy. Despite knowing she was right deep down, Butch wished she could have kept quiet just that once...  
"Butch, how much longer are you gonna sit there and let her tear me to pieces?" Cassidy protested.  
"Do you always get him to fight your battles?" Jessie mocked.  
Butch reached into his pocket and started tapping furiously into his phone.  
"Well Cass let's be honest... with you 2 it is 6 of one and half dozen of the other!" He sighed.

_"They lasted just under an hour. Baby steps right?! LOL!"_   
_.._   
_"U literally are a saint. I'd have walked out long ago..."_

"Sorry! Are you and James texting back and forth mocking us?" Jessie exclaimed. Cassidy glared at Butch. She certainly didn't feel at all supported by him right now!  
"Right and on that note i'm going for a shower then bed. Why don't you 2 stay up for a while and talk your differences out? God knows it's been a long time coming!" Butch said.  
With that he got up and walked across the motel room and into the bathroom, slamming the door as he did so. Cassidy and Jessie remained sat in an awkward silence for a further 3-4 minutes until they heard Butch turn the shower on. No matter what now, he wouldn't be able to hear them...

"So?" sighed Cassidy.  
"What? Don't look at me! I don't know where to start, if at all" Jessie said.  
"Sounds about right..." Cassidy muttered. But she was surprised to see Jessie had an equally fed-up look about her as Butch had.  
"What happened between us Cass?" Jessie asked. "We just... have always brushed each other up the wrong way".  
"Well... why don't you tell me your version of events and i'll fill you in with mine?" Cassidy suggested.  
Sensing she was actually being sincere for once, Jessie nodded.  
"Uh...ok" she replied.

"So it was the 1st day of the new term at Pokemon tech. I was a new student, as was James. I had been awarded a rainbow wing scholarship..."  
"Oh the ones they reserve for charity cases?" Cassidy sneered. Jessie blinked at her exasperated.  
"Well. Children with families on welfare, children where a parent had died, or children from the foster care system. Or 'charity cases' as you so eloquently put it" she replied. "Anyhow, it became apparant quite quickly that I was out of my depth. The teachers assumed that being a kid from care, I was trouble. That started to rub off on the other students".

"Well I don't think you were quite the poor little misunderstood orphan you claimed to be" sniffed Cassidy. "I re-call you being quite an angry person when I first talked to you!"  
Jessie folded her arms and looked directly at Cassidy.  
"You probably can't even remember what you said to me can you?"  
"No" admitted Cassidy. "But whatever it was i'm sure..."  
"You told me my 2nd hand school uniform made me look like a tramp and what sort of dead end job did my Mother work in?" replied Jess cooly.  
Cassidy's face fell slightly. "Oh."  
"Yeah" Jessie said. "I remembered as it's one of your many comments that stuck with me".

"Well it didn't seem to stop you from allowing me to hang out with you" Cassidy continued. "You seemed to use me to get ahead in your own popularity, as I was the one with the friends and the money. Thankfully I saw the light quite quickly!"  
"Ah yes, the money! I think you mentioned once, twice, constantly that Daddy was loaded" Jessie said bitterly. "What was it you said once? Your Dad had so much money he didn't know what to do with it so he sent you to Pokemon Tech just to burn some of it!"  
Cassidy shifted uncomfortably. "Well...that wasn't the exact reason. In actual fact it was my step-mother's idea. She just wanted me out of the way so she could have my dad to herself...".

"I see" Jessie said curtly. "So she was jealous of you?"  
"I guess..." Cassidy said. "And Dad allowed it to happen. I was completely pushed out. So I vowed to myself that from then on I would be Queen Bee! I would be 2nd best to no-one!"  
"Well I guess you got your wish when I flunked out..." said Jessie.  
"I won't lie i'd had enough of you by that point" Cassidy replied. "I got kicked out in the senior year due to my behaviour".  
"Yes and followed me to Team Rocket!" snapped Jessie. "And I guess the rest now is history!" Cassidy sighed.  
"Hey! At least I went straight to Team Rocket. You had a couple of pit stops along the way. A bike gang? I must admit I always found the whole nurse get-up quite hilarious too! Can't believe James is seriously looking to invest some of his cash into you..."

Jessie got up and walked over to the window, her arms still folded. It was now dark outside and many stars could be seen vastly sweeping across the sky. Jessie couldn't help but smile at a shooting one. It reminded her of the many times she, James and Meowth had been blasted off.  
"Neither can I Cass... but i'm grateful to him. I will quite happily put my hands up and admit i'm not strong enough to do it on my own. Not just the nursing but all of it, a life outside of Team Rocket. I guess i'm envious of you in that respect because you could quite easily hold yourself with or without Butch".

"Not necessarily" Cassidy muttered. "I've been the one that's been pratting on about 'partners' still. Butch is the one that could cope, not me. It's all an act Jess, i'm every bit as fake as people say I am. I just... after my family, never wanted to feel like that again".  
"I guess we've just been competing since day 1 and that's just how it is" said Jessie as she turned to face Cass. "Although I can empathise with your situation with your Dad. Are you in contact now?"  
"Nah" Cassidy said darkly. "They uh, disowned me when I joined Team Rocket".  
The 2 of them stood in silence for a few moments, neither of them could remember the last timd they had been this long in a room together without it ending in a screeching match.

"Well... maybe we should pick this up another time and just focus on completing this mission...together" Jessie suggested. "I'm happy to call a truce if you are?"  
Cassidy shrugged. "I guess...I mean it would get James and Butch off our backs"  
"And that's worth something" Jessie smirked. She outstretched her hand which Cassidy hesitantly accepted.

"To the mission?" Jessie said.  
"Yeah..." replied Cassidy.

"To the mission..."


	7. Chapter 7

Butch was the first one to wake the following morning. As the early sunrise streamed through the curtains he grimmaced, forgetting where he was for a moment. He glanced over to his right where Cassidy still lay sleeping soundly. He hadn't heard her come to bed. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard her or Jessie since he went for that shower. Whatever they talked about, must have been relatively amicable. He slowly eased himself out of bed, chucking on some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He was definately not going to get bored of such casual dress now, especially after spending over a decade in a Team Rocket uniform. 

Upon realising that Jessie too was still asleep, he chuckled and headed out to the main part of the motel room.  
"Bit of peace and quiet and early morning t.v!" he thought to himself. As he sat down on the sofa he lightly tossed a Poke-ball causing Mightyena to appear in a flash of red. The wolf shook hiself off and looked up brightly at his master wagging his tail.   
"Heh! Morning fella! Come sit!" Butch said as he patted the sofa next to him. Mightyena jumped up obediently and laid with his head on Butch's knee sighing deeply. Butch grabbed the remote and jabbed it at the t.v until the early morning news flashed up.

_"...and now back to our top story this morning. Authorities have confirmed the arrest of 27 Team Rocket employees. Law enforcements began their operation shortly after the funeral of leader Giovanni a week ago. There has been widespread criticism over the handling of the move after it was announced the vast majority of wanted agents managed to abscond..."_

"Heh!" said Butch. Mightyena's tail thumped happily against the sofa.

_"...it was however announced late last night that agent Domino Mendez has been added to the list of those who are not facing any further charges. This was due to a sufficient lack of evidence in her charges. It is understood Mendez absconded and is currently in hiding. Authorities have also been unable to confirm the whereabouts of 4 of the 5 original agents"._

"Mighty get off fella! I've got to make a phone-call" said Butch urgently. The wolf growled and reluctantly shifted hiself with as minimal effort as possible. Butch rolled his eyes at the Pokemon.  
"Such a hard life eh?" he scoffed. "I need to call Mondo! I uh...oh hang on he's calling me! Hello?"  
Butch got up and walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind him as he did so. Cassidy appeared sleepily from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning fella" she said to Mightyena as she leant forward to scratch his ear. "What are you doing on the sofa huh? Did Butch let you?"  
Mightyena stretched out his legs and rolled into his back, he clearly had 0 intention of moving!

"So who is the secret phone-call to this time?" Cassidy asked.

Mightyena wagged his tail, obviously unable to answer. Cassidy did have a fleeting thought about listening in again but decided against it this time. Giving a small shiver, she wrapped her dressing robe around herself and went to get a coffee. After a few minutes Jessie appeared albeit with some interesting bed hair! She glanced around the room only to spot Mightyena staring at her.  
"Yes mutt?" she asked grumpily. "Never seen a girl look rough 1st thing in the morning before?!"  
"He hasn't actually!" Cassidy called cheerfully from the kitchen. "Quite the new experience for him! He's used to women looking flawless all the time. Either that or he fancies you!"

Jessie gave a small snort to herself as she rubbed his tummy.  
"Can probably just smell Meowth can't you boy?" she said to him.  
"So where's Butch?" she called to Cassidy. "James has texted me so I need to update him".  
"Outside on another one of his mystery phone-calls" Cassidy said darkly as she appeared with 2 coffees and placed them down.  
"Oh! Well shall I tell him to hurry up? His coffee will get cold" Jessie said.  
"The other ones for you actually" Cassidy said coolly.  
Jessie turned back around and looked at Cassidy. "Oh. Really?"  
"Yes! I can be nice too y'know!"  
"Uh...well thanks!"

They sat drinking their coffees in silence for another 5 minutes or so before Butch finally finished his call and came back inside. He stopped in surprise to see both of them.  
"Heh, morning girls!" he winked. "You both sleep well?"  
"Morning! And like a log!" said Cassidy. "So, who was it this time?" she gestured towards his phone still in his hand.  
"Hm? Oh Mondo! I just saw the news on t.v and wanted to check in with him".  
"What news?" asked Jessie.  
"They've dropped all charges against Domino" explained Butch. "There might be another buletin on in 1/2 hour if you keep watching".  
"Well that's something" Cassidy said. "So are they joining us then?" Butch shook his head.  
"I don't think so Cass, he's settled where he is with that Brock guy. Although he has gone looking for her..."

"Oh god!" Jessie laughed. "Little lovesick puppy! I mean, does he even know where to start?"  
"Nope!" admitted Butch. "I've told him i'll keep my ear to the ground but realistically that's all we can do. If the Black Tulip doesn't want to be found, she will surely wilt into the background!"  
"How depressingly poetic!" said Cassidy. "Well where are we up to? Jess, you said you had a text from James?"  
"Yes! He said he's sneaking out later this afternoon...and bringing drink apparantly!" replied Jessie.  
"Par-tay!" chimed in Butch. "That indicates to me he has a final plan?"  
"Well let's hope so!" Jessie said as tapped out a reply to him.

"Goodness knows i'm getting a bit sick of this motel now!"  
________________________________________

"So do youse think the otha' guys will agree to all this?" asked Meowth as he and James walked through the town towards the motel. It was late afternoon and shops were beginning to close up trading for the day. James was keen to get through the crowds, fearful that someone local would recognise him.  
"Well I hope so... I mean I think we've covered everything. Although Butch has a keen eye for detail so he might spot something we've missed" James answered.  
"You know... youse guys are all getting pretty chummy now. Do you think it'll stay the case when this is all over?" Meowth said.  
James shrugged. "Who knows?" he replied. "I daresay we'd all want to keep as many options open for as long as possible. For what it's worth I think I was the only one who had a real lead which is shocking I know!"

"You don' give yerself enough credit" Meowth smirked. "I personally think you've come into your own since we left Viridian, but what do I know?"  
James smiled. "A lot more than most people do pal. You're a great friend to me and don't you ever forget it!"  
"Well if i'm such a great friend, you won't mind carrying this bag" Meowth grumbled as he struggled to lug one of the shopping bags along. "What did you even buy?!"  
"Oh, just a few drinky-poos to toast new beginnings!" James said as he grabbed the bag. "You in?"  
"Maybe 1 or 2!" replied Meowth. "Although i'm intetested to see all youse guys drinking together for the first time!"

They eventually arrived at the motel and James knocked the door before entering.  
"Coo-ey!" he called in his much more usual demeanour. Jessie appeared and flung her arms around his neck.  
"Aw hey Jess, miss me?" he smiled.  
"Like you wouldn't believe..." Jessie admitted. She turned to Meowth. "Alright furball? Look sharp now! The other 2 have dog Pokemon you know..."  
Meowth scoffed. "Well tha's what me claws are for!!!" He immediately narrowed his eyes as Houndour and Mightyena appeared in the room. Whilst Mightyena chose to ignore the cat, Houndour let out a growl. Cassidy entered and gently bopped him on the nose.  
"No Houndour! We're all making an effort now remember??"

Still keeping her eyes on Meowth, Houndour jumped on the sofa and let out a restless sigh.  
"That being said... I really don't like the way they let them up on the furniture" Jessie muttered.  
James laughed. "Well it's only for 1 more night Jess!" He placed a hand on her back and soothingly trailed it up and down.  
"Wheres Butch anyhow?"  
"Gone to the shop. He'll be back in a sec" explained Cassidy. "What's in the bag??"  
James smirked and pulled out the assortment of beverages he had picked up on the way.  
"Drinky-poos as he calls them!" sighed Meowth. He scrambled up onto the sofa himself, still keeping his eyes on Houndour.

Butch finally returned inside, shrugging off his hoody as he walked through the door. He let out a small shiver.  
"Urgh, getting nippy out there tonight! I'm back girls!...Oh hey Jim! Hey kitty!"  
"Kitty???!!" spluttered Meowth.  
"Heh sorry Meowth!" Butch winked as he placed his shopping bag down. "Beer?" he asked as he offered a can.  
"Go on... just 1 then. I am a cat after all" Meowth chuckled.  
"Do you always let him drink with you?" Cassidy frowned. Jessie shook her head.  
"No. We're not big drinkers anyway. And if Meowth did... the others would want to. I mean could you imagine Wobbuffet drunk??"

Butch and Cass's faces dropped in unison as James began to giggle. Meowth rolled his eyes.  
"I don't really want to..." Cassidy admitted. "He's not all there at the best of times is he??!"  
"Wobbuffet? Ah he's sound. He's just a bit eccentric...like me!" James winked. He began pouring out some drinks and beckoned for them all to sit at the table.  
"Right! So! We have a final plan" he explained. "I have a good feeling about it but as always, it's only going to work if we stick together. You'll be pleased to know it doesn't feature any dodgy costumes either!"  
"Aww shame! We were hoping for a return of Flaming Moltress!" Cassidy grinned evilly. James blushed.  
"Am I ever going to live that down?" he asked, pained.  
"Nope!" Cassidy said.  
"Not a chance!" said Butch.  
"As if!" called over Meowth.  
Jessie just smiled and shook her head.  
"Sorry babes!" she said.

"Yes well!" James continued pointedly. "The plan!!! So... I will be at the alter obviously, Butch, you will bring the car to the front of the mansion where the ceremony is taking place in the ballroom".  
"Well a floor plan would be nice!" grumbled Butch. "I've seen the front of the mansion, it could be about 9 or 10 different rooms".  
James nodded. "Way ahead of you on that one! Here!" He slid a floor plan across to Butch. "It's the room on the far right as you look at the Mansion, the one immediately next to the fountain".  
"Right! Gotcha!" Butch said. "I presume the car needs to stay out of sight of the window?"

"Precisely!" James said. "Keep well back, around the corner if you can".   
"Will I be with Butch?" asked Cassidy.  
"Yep!" said James. "Wouldn't have it any other way! So when Jessibelle reaches the alter I will release my Wheezing to perform a smog attack. At that moment I will run to the fire exit where you two will be waiting and open the door. I need you both to command Mightyena and Houndour to attack giving the 3 of us enough time to run".  
"So where are Meowth and I when all this is happening?" Jessie asked.  
"We'll meet em out front having gone and swiped the dough" Meowth explained. Jessie's eyes widened.  
"Ok... that's quite a responsibility!" she exclaimed, rather worried. "But I wouldn't even know where to look?"

"Well lucky I do!" said Meowth. "I've been spending my time at the joint studying every room and the layout of the entire place. Every escape route, every dead end. And most importantly I know where the dough is kept! Just trust me and follow my lead".  
"And I can't stress that enough!" James interrupted. "I know we have not in any way, shape or form trusted each other over the years but this...this is our chance to turn that tide and prove to ourselves what we really can do when we work together. Butch, Cassidy - the reason that I want Mightyena and Houndour to lead the attack is because they are both powerful Pokemon with great trainers!"  
Cassidy nodded. "Yeah sure thing!" She glanced over at Houndour on the sofa.  
"Hey Houndour! We can take down a little white trash hoe can't we?!"

Houndour wagged her tail and gave a bark! Meowth jumped, spilling a little of his beer. The scratch cat cursed to himself and licked the drops off his paw.  
"Well that's settled!" beamed James. "The ceremony starts at 11 o'clock so make sure you're outside by about 10 to"  
"At least we don't have to do our motto anymore!" Cassidy said darkly. "That would have given them all a thrill..."  
The 5 of them laughed.  
"Right! Shall we have a few more drinks?" Butch asked, rummaging through his bag. "Hey i've got some old police paperwork here too if anyone fancies a laugh?"  
"Obviously!" Jessie piped up. As Butch and Cass talked between themselves she tactfully muttered to James.

"So...are you feeling alright ahead of tomorrow?"  
"Yeah... bit nervous, I just need this to work y'know?" James said quietly. "I mean, all our futures kinda depend on this now".  
"I know" Jessie said as she wrapped her arms around him affectionately.

"We won't let you down!"  
________________________________________

"Ok, so let me get this straight... all of these charges against you were dropped because they got your name wrong on the paperwork?!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"That's right" Butch laughed. "Most of these are kind of stupid anyway..."  
The 4 of them had moved onto the comfier sofas with their drinks. Jessie was laid across one sofa, her feet on James's lap and Meowth sat on the arm rest. Butch and Cassidy were on the other one, although not touching they were definately sitting closer together than usual. For the first time ever, it didn't feel in any way forced between the 4 of them.

Butch unfolded some old papers and cleared his throat.  
"Ok, you ready for these?" he grinned.  
"Oh definately!! Can't wait!" said James.  
"They are so funny!" chimed in Cassidy.

"21/09/1997. Speeding. Ponch sped up for speed cameras believing that way he would just be a blur."

"You know thats not how it works right?!" Jessie laughed. Butch smirked sheepishly.  
"Well I do now! Believe it or not I do have more common sense now than I did at 17".

04/03/1998. Reckless driving. Biff attempting to escape from his partner who was screaming at him following a mistake. In the attempt to get away he knocked over 3 road signs and an elderly civilian landed on his windscreen. Biff panicked and turned his wipers on.

"See that one could have ended so differently!" Cassidy admitted.  
"Ah he was fine!" Butch said dismissively. "While they were arresting me he was banging on my windscreen with his walking stick anyway! I was terrified!"  
"3 road signs though? I'm starting to wonder if we should trust you to be the getaway driver tomorrow" said James.  
"I'll he fine!" laughed Butch. "After that one I actually completed some advance driving lessons to stop me panicing and doing dumb shit like that!"

31/10/1999. Armed robbery. Buffy held up a local pokemon mart whilst stealing supplies. Delay in arrest owing to Buffy turning around, walking into a glass door and knocking self unconscious.

Butch blushed a little as the other 3 erupted into roars of laughter.  
"Trouble is they then arrested Cassidy because she couldn't stand up through laughing so much..." he explained.  
"Really?!" said Jessie. "Doesn't sound like you Cass?"  
"I was literally dying!!" replied Cassidy as she clutched her bottle in her fingertips. "Infact every time it gets brought up now I can't stop....stop laughing!!!!" All of a sudden she threw herself back and sat clapping with no noise coming out.  
"Are you ok Cass?" James giggled.  
"She'll be fine!" grumbled Butch. "Apparantly all these years later it's still hilarious..."

01/01/2000. Assault. Clutch was repeatedly offered throat sweets by an officer who was unfamiliar with his gruff sounding voice. Clutch eventually threw the packet at the officer with such force it caused a cut to his left eyebrow".

"Oh dear..." muttered James.  
"To be fair I wasn't aiming for his eye" Butch grumbled. "Man there was so much blood though. I knew as soon as it hit him I was in for it..."  
"But your slate is now clean?" Jessie asked. Butch nodded.  
"Yeh. So the incorrect name made those 4 charges null and void. And obviously Cass and I have served our time in and out of jail".

"Speaking of which! That's good news about Mondo then?" Cassidy piped up.  
"Oh yeah!!! Aww and Mondo's gone to find her too!" beamed Jessie. "That's young love for you!"  
Butch and James looked at each other in surprise. It was not like Cassidy and Jessie to agree on something so firmly.  
"A man not afraid to show his feelings as he goes to fight for his girl!" Cassidy concluded.  
"What is he, a knight in shining armour now?" Butch asked bemused.  
"Well yeah!" Cassidy winked. "Putting his heart on his sleeve despite the obsticles. Sign of a true man!"  
"I see..." Butch muttered. He looked back and James a small shrug. Whatever talk the 2 women had had the previous night, it had obviously made them consider things in a different light.  
________________________________________

The evening drew on, bringing with it plenty more laughs and free flowing drinks. None of them could ever remember a time where they actually enjoyed each other's company. Jessie continued to lounge across James's lap giggling and Butch now had her arm around Cassidy. The atmosphere felt natural and relaxed, almost as if the 4 of them had turned a corner at last.

"Oh gosh...look at the time! Meowth we should probably be heading back" James said sadly. "There'll be questions if i'm out until the early hours..."  
"Aw can't you stay a little while longer?" Jessie said rather tipsily. "I'm fed up with being alone! It's alright for them too!" She iabbed a finger at Butch and Cass.  
"Hey just cos we're sharing a bed doesn't mean anythings going on!" Butch said sharply. "Eyes on the mission right Cass?!"  
"Uh...sure!" the blonde agreed. James couldn't help but notice the wicked sparkle in her violet eyes as she said it but decided not to think any more of it.

"Come on Jess, just think this time tomorrow we'll be hitting the road with a ton of cash. Your hair will be undone and you'll be laughing manically just like we always planned it! James winked. Butch and Cassidy snorted.  
"K...I suppose we all better get some sleep too" grumbled Jessie. James nodded.  
"Yep! Remember guys we only get 1 shot at this!" he stressed.  
"It'll be fine!" said Butch. He appeared before James and gave him a brief man hug. "Take care man. We'll see you tomorrow!"  
The 3 of them stood at the door as James and Meowth headed back out towards the main road waving until they disappeared from sight. Jessie stood for a few moments staring at the now empty carpark. A few clouds were now beginning to form indicating rain was on the way. For the first time over the week she felt lost and lonely having to say goodbye to James. She wanted to just stay with him always...

After a couple of minutes she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Butch gave a small smile as he closed the door behind them.  
"It's alright Jess, it's just 1 more night. This time tomorrow things will be completely different" he said.  
"Yeah...I know..." Jessie replied. "I just... he's just done so much for me. I'm only starting to realise how much. I would have been out on my ass if it wasn't for him..."  
"No he's done us all a favour to be honest" admitted Butch. "But it's obvious he cares a great deal about you Jess. You guys are still a team as far as he's concerned".  
"Not unlike you guys?" Jessie smirked.  
Butch hesitated. "Well... Cassie's a big girl Jess, she can handle herself!"

Tired out, Jessie climbed into her bed snuggling deep within her covers. It wasn't long at all until her rather humorous snores filled the room once more, much to Butch and Cassidy's amusement.  
"Now I won't miss that!" Cassidy said pointedly. "It's a wonder James and Meowth get any sleep at all".  
"Well...you're not completely silent yourself at night Cass" Butch said cooly.  
"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked, puzzled. "I don't snore Biffer!"  
"No but you...uh well...moan..." Butch laughed nervously.  
Cassidy stared at him blankly until she realised what he was getting at. Her violet eyes grew wide and she turned bright pink.

"I do NOT!" she hissed.  
"How do you know? You're asleep Cass!" Butch laughed.  
"Oh but am I?" Cassidy said with a twisted smile. She was of course, but this was a feeble attempt to hide her own embarrassment. She flung back the covers and gestured for Butch to turn around as she put on her nightie.  
"You shiver as well..." he muttered.  
"Oh yeah?" Cassidy said. "Well it can get pretty cold in here. Ok i'm done!"  
"Yeah. Almost as if you need a hug" Butch said steadily.

They both climbed into the bed and as they settled down Cassidy turned to face Butch, a semi thoughtful look about her.  
"I always need a hug!" She winked. She then sat up and switched off the side light. They both lay in the darkness, both of their hearts pounding furiously in their chests. It was pitch black and the only sound they could hear was Jessie snoring away to herself. Butch gently hovered his hand behind himself and brushed Cassidy's fingers with his own. Tentatively, carefully, they entwined their hands together. Neither of them saying a word. They remained in their secret display of affection until both of them fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! This kept me going throughout lockdown ^_^ enjoy!

Jessibelle was sat at her dresser gently running a brush through her crimson hair. She was dressed in her full length white gown. A bespoke number from one of the top designers. Outside the early morning mist was just beginning to melt away and a flock of Pidgeys could be heard cooing in the distance. As she gazed at the inviting view from her window a small smirk appeared on Jessibelle's lips. Today, at long last she would finally marry James and legally become heiress to the Morgan fortune.

Did she truly love him? The answer was no. In all honesty Jessibelle found James's personality rather baffling. How could someone who was so under everyone's thumb be so rebellious at the same time? Jessibelle wasn't stupid. She knew he had no interest in her and never had done. It was, in her Father's words a "convinient match". Jessiebelle's family, although well off were nowhere near as wealthy as the Morgans. Indeed her own Mother had too "married into the firm", Jessibelle certainly wasn't about to be the exception...

A tiara belonging to James's Mother sat beside her glistening an ombre of beautiful colours in the sunlight. Jessibelle picked it up and carefully placed it upon her head. She stared for a few moments at her reflection and sighed with satisfaction. She truly looked like a bride now. Of course, Jessibelle had no qualms about looking and feeling the part. This had been her destiny for many years now and finally today, it was happening at last.

"James mah sweet I hope you're ready for me!!!"  
_________________________________________

"It's impossible to drive in this suit!" Butch grumbled as he shrugged his jacket off. The car swerved slightly on the road.  
"Careful Butch! I don't particularly want to end up in a ditch!" Cassidy warned as she grabbed the wheel for him.  
"Heh sorry! Remind me again why Jim wanted us in our Sunday best?"  
"To minimise suspicion" Jessie explained from the back seat. If we are spotted for any reason we'll just look like wedding guests. Only Jessibelle herself and James's parents know me on sight. Luckily you two are complete strangers"

Cassidy nodded. "What with the funeral and now the wedding Butch has never worn his suit so much!"  
"Tell me about it! I usually just wear it for court!" Butch said with a grin. "Ok, we're not far now... he said gate F didn't he???"  
"Yeah... keep going past these main ones and James said it was the last one on the right." Jessie said. "Keep as far left as you can Butch to avoid detection by CCTV".  
Butch glanced in his rearview mirror to check they weren't being followed before flicking the indicator and turning off onto the estate. The long sweeping drive up to the mansion seemed to stretch out for miles before them. Butch tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they passed through the main gate.

"Did he say he was going to meet us out to the side?" Cassidy asked.  
"Yeah he literally has 3 minutes before he has to go in and assume the postion!" said Butch. "But we'll park up and go from there. Oh wait - I think I see him!"  
James was stood at the side of the mansion where the ballroom was. As the other 3 approached in the car they could tell from his body language he was scared and stressed. Far more than a would-be groom on their wedding day. He wore a tuxedo and smart brown shoes with his hair pulled tightly into a pony-tail. Jessie's heart leapt to her throat as they pulled up. Despite everything, the look really suited him! Perhaps one day he would actually marry for love, goodness knows he deserved it.

"Looking good Jim, how are you feeling?" Butch asked him as he applied the handbreak and wound down the window.  
"Sick." muttered James. He leant against the car to steady himself.  
"Well keep it together! We don't need the star of the show decking it!" Cassidy said sharply. "Where's furball?"  
"Inside" James replied weakly. "Look I haven't got long but you guys know what to do right? Jessie I'll signal to you when the coast is clear for you to run inside and join Meowth ok?"  
"It'll all be ok!" Butch assured him. "We're a team now remember?"

"James??" came a male's voice. It was Thomas, James's Father!  
"Shit. Ok guys, guess this is it!" James garbled. "Stay out of sight and Jess i'll signal to you in about a minute's time!"  
He tore off round to other side of the courtyard where guests were still arriving. Each of them oblivious to the chaos that would soon ensue. Butch and Cassidy remained in the car whilst Jessie undone her seat belt and climbed out taking great care to remain hidden. All they could do now was wait...

But as the minutes passed, Jessie grew increasingly worried that James still hadn't given her the signal to enter the building and join Meowth. Just a few yards down, the last of the guests were entering the building to take their seats.  
"What's taking so long?" she hissed.  
"Maybe he got caught up talking to someone?" suggested Butch leaning on the steering wheel. "Don't panic Jess he'll signal any second now i'm sure".

Unbeknown to them all, Jessibelle had finally emerged from her chamber and had made her way down the staircase. This particular staircase led down to the exact hallway where Jessie was supposed to enter...

"Look Jessie, just be patient!" Cassidy snapped. "Give the man a chance!"  
"Yeah his old man is probably just giving him a final lecture on the joys of married life" Butch added with a shudder. "It will be ok!"  
"I'm going in!" declared Jessie.  
"You'll do no such thing!" hissed Cassidy. "Just stick to the plan - you'll blow this whole thing!"  
"Somethings wrong I know it!" protested Jessie. "Just wait here!"  
"No I will not wait!" shouted Cassidy. "This is so typical of you Jess. No wonder you messed up so many missions!"  
"Cass keep your voice down!" said Butch. Jessie's face turned bright red.

"Well unlike you Cass! I am my own woman with the ability to think for myself thank you! So if you don't mind!" Jessie said as she started towards the door.  
"Don't you dare!" Cassidy growled as she leapt from the car and attempted to restrain Jessie. But this only made the red head even matter and she yanked Cassidy's own hair in return. The blonde squealed and set about to slap Jessie.

"Pack it in for fuck's sake!!!!" Butch cried as he jumped out trying to pull Cassidy away from Jessie. The 2 of them continued trying to scrap but all of a sudden the door was yanked open by Jessibelle who had heard the commotion.  
"YOU???!!!" she screeched whilst pointing at Jessie. "Why you're that urchin who used to around with mah dear James! Come to wreck my dream day???"

She immediately lunged for Jessie and a 4-way scuffle broke out including Cassidy and Butch. A few corridors along, James and his Father looked back in puzzlement.  
"What on earth?" his Father asked.  
"Oh don't worry Father it's probably just Growlie" James stammered. "I'll go shush him!"  
"Very well but hurry back, you need to take your place at the front" his Father said sternly. "The ceremony starts soon!"

James sped off to where he had left the others. Just as he was about to enter the hallway he heard a sickening crack and then a thud of someone falling to the floor. He opened the door to discover Jessibelle unconscious at Cassidy's feet. Cassidy was holding an expensive china dish which now had a broken handle and Butch had Jessie in a headlock. The little remaining colour drained from his face.

"What the hell happened???" he cried.  
"Ask her!!!!" Cassidy said jabbing a finger towards Jessie.  
"Me? She attacked me!" Jessie protested.  
James could only look to Butch who shook his head.  
"I knew it was too good to be true" he muttered.  
"Well don't blame me!" Cassidy said immediately.  
"YOU'RE BOTH TO FUCKING BLAME!" roared Butch. "NOT ME! NOT JIM! BUT BOTH OF YOU TWO!"  
He snatched the broken pot from Cassidy and slammed it down on the side with such force they all jumped. Jessie tried to catch James's eye but he couldn't look at her.

"It's all over..." he whispered.  
"No. No it isn't" Butch reasoned. "Because these two are going to fix this right now!"  
Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly are we meant to..."  
"James??!" called his Father.  
"I'm screwed!" said James woefully.  
"Girls hide now!!! And get that out of here!" Butch hissed pointing to the still out cold Jessibelle.  
Not daring to argue, Jessie pulled Jessibelle behind a bookcase with the help of Cassidy. They both crouched down and listened as James's Father appeared.

"Butch hide!" James said.  
"No! I can't...not now. I'm not leaving you without back-up" Butch said. He quickly turned towards the bookcase.  
"You two better think of something fast!" he snarled. James's Father appeared.  
"James, come now. We need to get started. Who is this?"  
James swallowed. "Oh um Father this is my friend Barnaby. An old friend from my tennis club"  
"A pleasure sir!" Butch said.  
"Likewise! Well do come and take your seat lad. I daresay the blushing bride will be eager to enter" James's Father said as he ushered James and Butch out of the room.

Jessie and Cassidy slowly appeared from behind the bookcase. Jessie ran forward and placed a hand on the solid oak door.  
"James..." she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"So now what Jessie-Jess?! You heard Butch you need to fix this!" Cassidy reminded her. Jessie looked up.  
"It was both of us Cass" she muttered quietly. "We messed up and we went too far this time. But I need your help now! Help me fix this! If only for James. He doesn't deserve this..."

Cassidy glanced back at Jessibelle still laying in a crumpled heap on the floor and then back at Jessie. A small smile etched at the corners of her mouth and she beckoned Jessie back towards the bookcase.

"Ok i've got it!" she said finally. "Look, just follow my instructions and then I will go and find Meowth".  
"I hope it's a good one Cass..." Jessie said with a hint of doubt. Cassidy nodded enthusastically.

"Oh it is trust me!"  
_________________________________________

James was stood at the alter, his sweaty palms clamped tightly together like the shell of a Cloyster. He couldn't help but notice the view of the coastal road in the distance from the estate. How he wished he was anywhere but here right now. He really was trapped now and as loyal as Butch's intentions were, James didn't know what he could do to help him now. Butch was sat towards the back of the congregation his own hand clasped on Mightyena's poke-ball. If it came to it, he could easily stop the ceremony. But after that? Butch had no idea... He tried to catch James's eye but James had seemingly accepted defeat and continued staring straight ahead completely detached.

"Ladies and gentleman, please be standing for the arrival of the bride" the registrar announced.  
The congregation stood up, Butch among them. Like James, he had a nervous sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His hand remained tightly clasped over Mightyena's poke-ball, all James had to do was shoot him a knowing look and he would release him. He was ready to fight.

Several gasps could be heard as the bride entered. In her designer gown, matching veil, diamond tiara and carrying a beautiful boquet she looked every bit the princess she could only dream of being on her wedding day. She spied James through her veil and smiled to herself. For this was the man she truly loved. She knew that now. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with...

James hardly dared to look up as she joined him at the alter. He could make out the tone of her crimson hair from underneath her veil and his eyes filled with tears. He was terrified. Suffocated. Trapped. In the space of a few minutes he had completely reverted back to the lost little boy. There was no way out of this now. James glanced over at his parents and his Father nodded sternly at him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted the veil...

"Oh my god..." he whispered as his eyes met Jessie's. He recognised that shade of blue anywhere and he knew in that instant that his bride standing before him was not Jessibelle. He instantly felt a partial sense of relief wash over him, but this wasn't over yet!

"Trust me!" Jessie mouthed to him as the congregation took their seats. James looked over and gave a nod to Butch who had spotted his change in body language. He understood immediately what was now happening.  
_________________________________________

Meanwhile, Cassidy had finally found Meowth in the main study waiting with a large holdall full of cash. The scratch cat was not happy!

"Whaddya youse all playing at? I've been waitin' for ages! And where's Jessie?!"  
"There's no time to explain Meowth!" Cassidy said as she helped him with the holdall. "Things got complicated and we had to move to plan B"  
"So in other words youse and Jessie screwed up!" said Meowth. "And did we even have a plan B?!"  
"Not until about 10 minutes ago" Cassidy replied darkly. 

"Now come on furball. We need to get back to the car and fast!"   
_________________________________________

"James mah sweet, you...you are the only man for me. You're everything I ever wanted... You're my best friend..." 'Jessibelle' said as the couple were exchanging their vows. No-one else in the congregation besides Butch had any idea that this woman was not really Jessibelle. Jessie could only say what came to her and felt right within her heart. James kept his eyes steady on her the entire time, never loosening his grip upon her hands.

"Jessibelle, do you take James to be your husband? To love, to cherish?" asked the registrar.  
"I do." said Jessie.  
"James... do you take Jessibelle to be your wife? Will you love her and comfort her?"  
"I-I do." said James. "Jessie uh Jessibelle! I never knew what love was until I met you. After everything we've been through, I couldn't imagine my life without you... I love you. Always have done. And always will..."

Next came the exchanging of rings. As James's shaky, sweaty hands gently guided the diamond band onto Jessie's finger, she gave them an affectionate squeeze. James looked up and she gave him a small smile.  
"It's ok" she mouthed.

"Well without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to announce that you are now husband and wife!" the register said. "James, you may now kiss your beautiful bride!"

Hesitantly, James leant forward, snaking his arms around Jessie's waist. Those blue eyes he had woken up to every single day, the ones he had come to love beyond question. He was about to become entirely lost within them. Their lips met and in that split second a shy peck had turned into a full on passionate kiss. There was no acting here, this was very much real and it had felt a long time coming for both of them.

Breaking apart to a scattering of applause, the couple grinned at each other and James affectionately tucked a strand of hair behind Jessie's ear. After signing the marriage certifcate, Jessie quickly folded it and slipped it within her gartier. Then with their arms linked, they began walking back down the aisle together.

"Um what now?" James muttered.  
"I have no idea..." replied Jessie in a low voice. "Just keep walking..."

Spotting that the guests were slowly starting to file out of the ceremony room. Butch quickly got to his feet and hurried after Jessie and James. As soon as he caught up, he grabbed James by the sleeve.

"Should we attack now?!" he asked. "Jess where did Cassidy go?"  
"I don't know..." Jessie admitted. "She...said she had a plan..."  
The 3 of them stood awkwardly as guests approached to congratulate the newly weds. Just as James's parents were about to approach 'Jessibelle' and commend her for finally marrying their wayward son, a gruff voice sounded over the top of the crowds.

"Please could the bride and groom make their way to the wedding car ready to leave for honeymoon!"

Everyone turned around and there stood the young driver of the car. Dressed in a slightly baggy suit and hat he beckoned to the couple to follow him.

"Oh he's early! Excellent!" said James's Father. "Get along then you two! Your honeymoon awaits!"

Jessie and James nervously followed the young man to the car. It was a vintage type model decorated in white ribbons. The driver helped Jessie up with her dress and then beckoned to Butch.  
"Young man! You can come with us to the gate if you please! To see us out safely?"  
"Um...ok?" Butch said. He edged forwards and the driver indicated to him to sit in the passenger seat. In the back, a familiar face was waiting for Jessie and James!

"Bout time youse guys tied da knot!" smirked Meowth. He was already sat on the backseat, the holdall of cash wedged between his knees.  
"Furball!" Jessie gasped. "But how did you?.."  
"Wait! So if Meowth is here... then that means..." James suddenly realised .

The driver climbed in and started the engine. Jessie and James shyly waved at the guests and his parents as they cheered the couple down the long drive. Once they were out of immediate sight, Cassidy tore off the hat and flung it at Butch.  
"I've never worn such a goofy get up in my life!" She grumbled. Butch nearly leapt out of his skin.  
"Jesus Cass!!!! You're??? I mean???"

"Hey you told Jessie and I to fix things and that's what we did!" Cassidy explained. "So after you guys went into the ceremony room, we quickly stripped Jessibelle, gagged her and shut her in a nearby cupboard. Jessie donned her wedding get-up so the ceremony could still go ahead. Meanwhile I went to meet Meowth and we snuck down to where the real driver of the wedding car was waiting. Quick hypnosis from Drowzee and we assumed the position! You can thank me later!"

"Amazing Cass!" Butch said impressed. "That was some quick thinking! Oh man I better leap out and do this gate..."  
Cassidy slowed up so Butch could climb out. Grasping Jessie's hand, James spoke to them both.  
"You both pulled it out of the bag" he said. "Even after everything...Thank you... you're both incredible..."  
"Well I wouldn't quite go that far..." Jessie said. Butch leapt back into his seat.

"Gun it Cass!" he commanded.

Cassidy put her foot down and they sped through the exit of the estate. Twisting round to have one last look, James felt a twinge of sadness at the way he was now leaving - forever. But he was free. After many years of torment and humiliation he was finally free! Well, apart from one legal matter...

"I'll need to burn that marriage certifcate" he said grimly. "As far as the law of the land is concerned a piece of paper showing mine and Jessibelle's names is binding. What happened to it anyway?!"  
"You mean this?" Jessie winked as she carefully pulled out the folded certificate.  
"That registrar needs to learn to do his job properly! I signed it as Jessie and pocketed it before he could even check. Jessibelle's not married to James - I am!"

Laughter and cheers erupted the car as the 4 adults plus Meowth marvelled in the deceit. Jessie blushed as she offered the certifcate to James.  
"Here" she said. "You can burn it, or we can stop off somewhere and get annulled as soon as possible. Heck we can even sell the rings and the dress. Designer stuff would fetch a fortune and..."

James pressed a finger to her lips and slowly carassed her cheek. Butch, Cassidy and Meowth all smirked at each other.  
"No" he said.  
Jessie was confused. "What do you mean no?"  
"I take my wedding vows seriously Jess" James explained. "Do you?"

He crashed his lips to hers and Jessie suddenly recognised that he meant every single word. She reciprocated the kiss with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"James...I love you..." she breathed.

"I love you too Jess..."  
_________________________________________

It was dusk by the time the reception at the Morgan estate came to a close. James's parents were bidding their farewells to their high society friends after what they believed to be a triumphant day for their family.

"Well my love... after many years we have finally done it" his Father said. "I did wonder at one point if it would ever happen!"  
"I agree" said his Mother. "How extrordinarily patient our dear Jessibelle was. A fine quality in a wife"

As they entered the back hallway ready to climb the staircase, they suddenly heard a muffled cry coming from the cupboard. They looked at each other confused.  
"Did you just hear that my love?" his Father asked.  
"It came from in there" his Mother replied, pointing towards the cupboard.

His Father slowly edged towards the cupboard and taking care to ensure his wife was safely stood behind him, flung open the door...


End file.
